Mille et une façons de rater ses traités de paix !
by Kichigai
Summary: les rencontres inter-sanctuariennes ? Ce n'est jamais sans boulettes. Basses vengeances et autres blagues idiotes sont toujours de la partie, au grand malheur de leurs victimes ... Recueil d'OS à l'humour fortement douteux.
1. Un goûter ça tente quelqu'un ?

_Parce que les OS c'est beaucoup plus simple à écrire qu'une fic à chapitre 8D._

_Allons y pour les mille et une façons de rater ses traités de paix ! Pour ce premier pitit OS, merci à Dezaia de m'avoir fournit l'idée xD.__!_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **J'aimerais beaucoup ... mais Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Finalement ... c'est peut être pas une mauvaise nouvelle

**Rating : T** toujours pour ma politesse exemplaire

**Titre : **On s'fait un goûter

**Personnage : **Eaque et les Gold Saints

**846 mots**

* * *

Oh ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Oh non ! On lui avait demandé de venir rendre visite au Sanctuaire pour le traité de paix, encore une fois. Toujours aux mêmes qu'on refile le sale boulot ! Pourquoi lui ? Hein ?

45 minutes plus tôt :

**«** QUOI ? Vous n'allez quand même pas me (re)faire ce coup !

- Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas, mais tu dois y aller ! Et cette fois, que ce soit efficace ! C'est à dire , tu vas jusqu'au bout. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas à la moitié du Sanctuaire comme d'habitude.

- Mais mais … pourquoi moi ? Il y a bien les deux autres non ?

- Minos serait capable de me les ramener en tant que marionnettes, quant à Rhadamanthe … il n'est déjà pas capable de faire une phrase gentiment donc franchement, allez parler de paix avec les chevaliers d'Athéna, j'y crois moyen. **»**

Ce fut en ces mots, que le grand, le magnifique, et le trop-facilement-manipulable Eaque partit en direction de la Grèce pour aller parler « paix » avec une douzaine de chevaliers d'or pour la sixième fois en un mois. Son arrivée n'avait déjà jamais été extrêmement bien vue, mais en plus devoir traverser les douze maisons pour s'entretenir avec Athéna, ce n'était pas gagné. À chaque fois qu'il devait y aller, il y avait toujours un moment où … il était obligé de s'arrêter, la santé de son estomac était en jeu. La dernière fois, il était resté cinq jours allongé sur son lit à vomir à moitié après un passage éclair chez la Balance. La torture stomacale était vraiment leur domaine de prédilection.

* * *

Le temple du Bélier fut sans danger … enfin sans danger … en excluant le premier obstacle bien sur. Eaque y était allé franchement, il avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter dans ces maisons zodiacales. Il avait foncé, marchant rapidement jusqu'à ce que retentisse un SCHBAM bien audible.

**«** Oh pardon Eaque ! Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais de sitôt. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé chez Dohko.** »**

Fit le résident avec plus l'air de se fendre la poire que de s'en vouloir. Mû était à l'entrée de son temple et désactiva le fameux Crystal Wall dont fut victime l'émissaire des enfers.

**«** Oui bah moi non plus ! Mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! **»**

Répondit le juge assit par terre en se frottant douloureusement le nez. Après un bref échange de paroles sympathiques qui laissèrent présager du futur état des intestins du spectre, ce dernier s'éloigna vers la seconde maison. Il fut agréablement surpris de la trouver vide, celle - ci ainsi que les trois suivantes. Le chevalier du Taureau, des Gémeaux, du Cancer et du Lion étaient partis on ne sait où, au grand bonheur du Garuda.

Arrivant au temple de la Vierge, il salua convenablement son résident, et se grouilla de rejoindre les autres. La prochaine maison le laissait plein d'appréhension. Dohko de la Balance, et son habituelle bonne humeur, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le rendre malade. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté du visiteur, le septième ne le laissa pas passer et le flanqua autour d'une table pour boire l'apéro.

**«** Hein ? Mais non … enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour ça !

-Eh oh ! C'est ma manière de parler paix ça ! Alors tu la boucles ! **»**

Avec de tels arguments – et surtout redoutant la colère d'Hadès – Eaque se résigna à picoler avec le vieux maître – et son physique de jeunot – tout en évitant de finir à marcher à quatre pattes. Il le soupçonnait même de le faire exprès. Ce vieux fou était bien fichu d'essayer de le rendre ivre mort juste pour faire une basse vengeance de la dernière guerre sainte. Mais de toute façon, un jour, ils lui paieraient tous ! Absolument tous, pour ce qu'il allait se passer. Car il n'était pas con, oh non ! Il savait que ce qui l'attendait serait bien pire qu'un verre avec la Balance, et sûrement que les quatre chevaliers absents étaient de la partie.

C'est en arrivant chez le Scorpion que ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Au moins il serait allé une maison plus loin que la dernière fois. Tirant une tronche d'une beauté insoupçonnable, le juge aperçu tous les chevaliers, rejoints par Mû, Dohko et Shaka, avec de grands sourires :

**«** On s'fait un goûter ? **»**

Sachant qu'un goûter au sens où l'entendait le Taureau … c'était surtout un gavage d'estomac à n'en plus tenir debout … Oh bordel le mal de ventre commençait à sérieusement se faire sentir …

* * *

_Et de un !_

_Reviews ? Critiques ? Patates ? Crêpes ? Fondues savoyardes ? *sort*_


	2. Tapette or not Tapette ?

_Allez hop on continue ! Une petite idée qui m'est venue dans mon lit cette nuit ... il va falloir que je garde un truc pour écrire à côté de mon lit tiens !_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya n'est toujours pas à moi

**Rating : **T pour certains mots injurieux on va dire 8D

**Titre :** Tapette or not Tapette ? That is the question !

**Personnages : **Hypnos et Thanatos

**1075 mots**

* * *

**« **Je te dis que non !

-Oh arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée, on sait tous que t'es comme ça !

-Je te préviens que ça va mal finir.

-Tu peux prévenir tout ce que tu veux, ça ne m'empêchera pas de pas changer d'avis !

-Je ne suis PAS une tapette inoffensive. Et puis, je préfère passer pour ça plutôt qu'une brute sanguinaire!

-La brute sanguinaire au moins, elle n'a pas la réputation d'un loir narcoleptique ! **»**

C'est en ces mots que les deux frères se disputèrent pour la énième fois de la journée. Depuis le passage de Pégase à Élysion, tout semblait étrangement calme, trop calme, et les dieux jumeaux ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de s'envoyer des réflexions dans le but de vexer l'autre, ce qui marchait plutôt bien ...

Cette fois ci, ce fut Thanatos qui commença la journée en traitant son frère de l'insulte précédente qui est « tapette inoffensive ». Ainsi ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils s'engueulaient pour cette raison.

**«** Tu veux qu'on appelle un spectre au hasard pour lui demander son avis ?

-Je te connais Thanatos, t'en as sûrement payé un et comme par hasard, tu vas l'interroger !

-Tu me connais bien mal je trouve ...

-C'est MOI qui vais choisir pour la peine !

-Si tu veux ... **»**

Le choix se porta sur … Zeros, l'ignoble crapaud lèche-botte. Et le commandant de la mort n'aimait pas ce batracien, donc en toute logique sa réponse devrait être non-soumise à un quelconque pot de vin. La grenouille se présenta dans le Giudecca et attendit les deux dieux devant le mur des lamentations futurement reconstruit. Il faut dire que depuis l'explosion des Gold Saints, refaire un mur digne de ce nom pour que personne ne puisse passer sauf des dieux ... ça prenait un peu de temps ... En parlant de dieux, deux d'entre eux arrivèrent peu après, toujours dans leur engueulade, digne d'enfant de quatre ans. Puis apercevant le spectre, Thanatos regarda Zeros puis son frère :

**«** Alors maintenant, je te laisse expliquer la situation qu'on rigole.

-Ferme la ! Zeros j'ai une question à te poser.

-Oui Maître Hypnos ?

-euh … comment dire … Est ce que tu penses que … THANATOS ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE DE RIRE ! **»**

Ce dernier contenait dans bien que mal ses larmes. Jamais il n'avait autant rit devant une telle situation.

**«** Bref, je voulais te demander. Mon frère est persuadé que je suis une « tapette inoffensive » … j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un spectre alors … qu'est ce que t'en penses toi ?

-Ah mais euh … enfin maître Hypnos, je ne tiens pas à m'immiscer dans les discussions entre votre frère et vous.

-Je ne te demande pas de me parler pendant des heures, je te demande : oui ou non es tu de l'avis de Thanatos ?

-ben euh … oui ... **»**

Et là ce fut le drame, Thanatos explosa de rire pour de bon, Hypnos devint rouge de colère, Zeros s'enfuit pour se cacher et le vacarme commença.

* * *

_Sur Terre :_

**«** Je suis heureuse d'accueillir les Marinas ainsi que leur dieu Poséidon, pour maintenir la paix entre nous qui, j'espère, sera durable. **»**

Athéna venait de recevoir les résidents du sanctuaire sous-marin. Elle leur avait demandé de venir pour pouvoir assurer un minimum de paix entre eux. Elle aurait aimé en faire de même avec Hadès mais … il y avait certains spectres qui semblaient ne pas prendre tout cela au sérieux. Effectivement, si une guerre recommençait, il y aurait plus de boulot pour eux, les juges seraient plus occupés et donc les autres pourraient s'amuser comme ils le voulaient sans subir les foudres des plus forts. Donc une mentalité de gamin, qui réussissait toujours à faire échouer un quelconque traité de paix. Mais ce jour, c'était différent, les Marinas de Poséidon étaient plus … calmes et respectueux.

**« **WAYAAAAAAH ! **»**

Un spectre débaroula en courant dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Zeros venait de pousser un formidable cri tout en répétant **«** Pardonnez moi Maître Hypnos s'il vous plaît ! **»**. Il traversa la table autour de laquelle les membres des deux camps étaient assis et qui regardaient le crapaud battre des records de vitesse. Peu après un gros bruit accompagné d'un grognement se fit entendre.

Une ombre entra difficilement par la porte. Plusieurs mètres de largeur sur à peu près la même distance de haut, des litres de bave à la minute, six yeux rouges et des dents à en faire pâlir un dentiste, Cerbère était dans la place, poursuivant son futur repas scotché contre le mur du fond. Défonçant table, chaises et personnes, le chien courut vers Zeros qui se cacha derrière un chevalier au hasard. Et quand Deathmask aperçut le mastodonte qui lui fonçait dessus … il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se faire encastrer dans un mur.

**«** Aïe ...** »**

Io eu également droit à son emboîtage dans des pierres et … la tentative de paix se solda par un échec …

* * *

_Retour à Élysion _

**«** Bon ok … je le reconnais tu peux être un véritable connard quand tu veux.

-Ah tu vois !

-Mais quand même … lâcher Cerbère au beau milieu d'une tentative de paix, même moi je n'y aurais pas penser Hypnos. **»**

Le dieu du sommeil partit tout fier de lui laissant un Thanatos qui pensa appeler une ambulance d'urgence. Le dieu de la mort se retrouva tout seul dans son coin et réfléchit un instant :

**«** Bon bah … il faut que je pense à donner sa récompense à Zeros moi ... **»**

* * *

_Un pot de vin ça réussit toujours ! _

_Et de deux ! Avis ?_


	3. Fortifications, Canons et Clochards

_Allons y ... bon alors ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur la déco intérieure de DM et sur sa réaction. Voilà c'est fait 8D ! _

_Merci tout le monde pour les reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir._

_Reviews anonymes :_

_**Mina** : Merci. Je pense que je vais (peut être réussir) à en poster un par jour. C'est pas gagné mais je peux toujours tenter x)_

___Bonne lecture très chers !_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi.

**Rating** : T comme d'hab'

**Titre** : Fortification, Canon et Clochards

**Personnages** : DeathMask et les autres chevaliers d'or

1100 mots

* * *

Ce matin en découvrant cette affiche, il s'énerva. La durite principale de son cerveau explosa et lui de même. DeathMask alla furieusement voir Aphrodite car il se doutait que le chevalier des poissons était sûrement le responsable de cette mascarade :

**«** Oh ! Le Saumon ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

-Un peu de politesse DeathMask, je ne m'appelle pas le Saumon

-Le thon si tu préfères …

-QUOI ? Comment oses tu me traiter de thon ? Moi qui suis d'une beauté sans égale !

-Oh ! C'est moi qui suis venu t'engueuler ! Pas le contraire !

-M'engueuler ?

-Parfaitement !

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Pour ça ! **»**

Il mit la feuille sous le nez du chevalier.

_**« **Engageons un véritable décorateur d'intérieur pour DeathMask ! Et apprenons lui que les têtes sur les murs, c'est d'un dépassé ...** »**_

Le douzième la regarda, puis le Cancer, puis re la feuille, puis explosa de rire.

**«** Signée par tout le monde en plus, même les spectres ! T'as pas honte ?

-Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai faite, mon pauvre vieux ! **»**

articula le poisson entre deux fous rire.

Pour une fois que les chevaliers d'Athéna et les spectres d'Hadès étaient d'accord ... Mais on s'en fout ! Qu'il y ait la paix, d'accord mais de là à se foutre de sa tronche ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, foi de DeathMask !

Quelques travaux plus tard :

Ce fut ainsi que l'on pouvait découvrir la quatrième maison avec marquée « RIC EN GUERRE » sur un écriteau, en gros, rouge et agrémenté de tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer pour ne pas louper la pancarte. Quand Camus l'aperçu, il tenta d'entrée et fut accueillit par un coup de canon dont le boulet arriva à ses pieds :

**«** EEEH ÇA VA PAS BIEN NON ? **»**

Quelques secondes après apparaissait le chevalier du Cancer avec un casque de soldat sur la tête, un fusil et un canon à portée de main.

**«** Tu ne sais pas lire ? Je suis en guerre sainte ! Alors casse toi de là !

-Et je fais comment pour rentrer chez moi hein ?

-Tu fais le tour !

-On peut pas je te rappelle !

-Démerde toi ! Personne n'entrera ici !

-Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est quoi le RIC ? Et t'es en guerre contre qui ? **»**

DeathMask se tourna vers le Verseau, pointa le fusil sur sa tête et expliqua d'une manière brève la situation :

**« **Ma déco intérieure ne vous plaît pas ? Vous n'entrerez plus chez moi ! J'ai décidé de créer le RIC : le Royaume Italien du Cancer, et je vous déclare la guerre à vous, membres du Sanctuaire et spectres d'Hadès, pour vos blagues débiles ! Maintenant barre toi ou je te prend en otage ! **»**

Sans un mot de plus, les coups de feu fusèrent et heureusement pour Camus, le Cancer ne visait pas très bien, sinon il aurait été transformé en rappe à gruyère. C'était d'autant plus chiant que personne ne pouvait passer dans la quatrième maison. Quand Hadès voulut rendre visite à sa chère nièce, il repartit avec des cheveux en moins et s'était mangé un boulet sauvage en pleine poire. Autant dire que le chevalier d'or ne plaisantait pas.

Une guerre intérieure dans le Sanctuaire, ça passe encore ! Que les chevaliers d'or, de bronze, et d'argent se collent des tartes ok ! Mais de là à ce que ce soit carrément un pays ! Il avait même foutu des douanes à ses portes. Rien ne passait sans être confisqué par le propriétaire. Plus de bouquins pour Camus, plus d'encens pour Shaka, plus d'engrais pour les roses d'Aphrodite. Rien ! Il faisait un siège à lui tout seul.

Soudainement, quelques chevaliers s'en voulurent de l'affiche qu'ils avaient envoyé à DeathMask … en particulier ceux qui ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux.

**«** P'tain ! C'est qu'on commence à être serrés ici ! Je vous rappelle que les temples ne sont pas censés accueillir les clochards du coin !

-Kanon … ferme la ! Je ne peux déjà pas rentrer chez moi à cause de DeathMask, mais si tu te mets en plus à me gonfler, ça va pas le faire longtemps !

-Ben alors ! Le lion sort ses griffes ?

-Tu vas voir les griffes où elles vont finir ! **»**

C'est ainsi que la maison des Gémeaux accueillit une dispute de plus, entre Aiolia et Kanon qui n'y allaient pas mollo pour se taper dessus. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que le Cancer empêchait tout le monde de passer et ce quelque soit l'heure, la météo ou encore la tronche de son invité. Depuis … il avait fallut se répartir les victimes. Athéna avait colonisé la maison du Taureau pour elle seule et empêchait quiconque de venir vivre là bas. Mû avait accueillit Aldebaran chez lui. Saga et Kanon avait hérité des deux frangins Aioros ainsi qu'Aiolia. De retour de mission Milo avait été désagréablement surpris par le nouveau pays formé dans le sanctuaire, et avait finit par atterrir chez le Bélier, en compagnie de Camus ainsi que de l'ancien-nouveau-Grand Pope Shion. Aphrodite, Shaka et Shura avaient eu moins de chance. Ils étaient dans leur temple au moment où DeathMask avait instauré ses nouvelles règles. Quant à Dohko … voyant la tournure des évènements, il s'était tiré au cinq pics.

Tout le monde espérait vivement la fin de ce conflit. D'une part Saga qui en avait ras le bol d'entendre les trois autres se foutre sur la poire tous les jours. Aldebaran tenait à récupérer sa maison avant que Saori ne la transforme en jardin de bisounours de petite fille. Shion voulait retourner en haut du Sanctuaire … mais pire que tout … Ils en avaient tous marre. Tous !

Non parce que … être obligé d'envoyer des vivres par catapulte aux trois pauvres taches qui étaient restés chez eux … ça commençait à être chiant.

* * *

_Et voilà ! DM n'a pas finit de gonfler ses très chers frères d'armes !_


	4. Un record pas près d'être battu

_Allez go, c'est parti !_

_Et me revoilà avec un nouveau petit texte. Après les traités de paix avec Hadès et Poséidon voilà qu'il faut en faire dans le Sanctuaire ... _

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya m'appartiendra un jour ... quand il pleuvra des vaches en tutu

**Rating : T**

**Titre : **Un record pas près d'être battu (suite de Fortification, Canon et Clochards)

**Personnage : **Tous nos très chers chevaliers plus Athéna.

**1049 mots**

* * *

**«** Allez ! Je parie que cette fois, on peut y arriver en moins de six heures !

-Six heures pour tabasser douze chevaliers d'or plus Kanon ? Mais t'es malade Seiya !

-Roh ! Shun fais pas ta chochotte ! Faut bien qu'on arrive à battre notre record quoi ! **»**

Depuis quelques semaines, les cinq chevaliers de bronze s'entraînaient sans relâche pour essayer de battre leur record. Cette fois ci, ils en étaient surs ! Il leur faudrait moins de douze heures pour arriver au treizième temple. C'était là leur petite occupation du jour, tabasser les chevaliers d'or en un temps record …

Arrivant au Sanctuaire, la fameuse horloge se déclencha. Activée par qui ? Bonne question. Mais ça tout le monde s'en fichait. Il fallait y aller. Sans un mot les cinq chevaliers de bronze – passés divins il y a peu – s'élancèrent dans les longs escaliers. Ils arrivèrent à la première maison se préparant à fracasser son propriétaire et furent surpris de voir autant de monde : Shion, Mû, Aldebaran, Milo et Camus étaient présents.

**«** Vous ne nous aurez pas ! Même en vous y mettant à cinq ! **»**

Ainsi Seiya avait parlé, et ainsi ils coururent vers les cinq chevaliers d'or qui … ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, trop occupés à essayer de différencier leur café du thé de leur voisin. Ils laissèrent passer les bronze avec plus ou moins d'attention portée aux "intrus". Milo était dans un cruel dilemme à savoir : choisir thé ou café pour ce matin ? Mû essayait de maintenir Kiki en place. Aldebaran imaginait l'état de sa maison. Camus était ... toujours fidèle à lui même et lisait un bouquin. Quant à Shion, il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué la présence des adolescents et leur adressa un simple « bonne chance ».

Se foutant royalement de la parole du Grand Pope, ils arrivèrent à la maison du Taureau dont son occupant était un étage plus bas. Cette fois ci, ce fut Saori qui était présente et visiblement en colère. Mais nos cinq amis n'écoutèrent pas les « abruti de cancer » et autre « assassin d'artichauts à la retraite ».

Personne ne les arrêterait ! Même pas les quatre autres présents dans le temple des Gémeaux. Saga buvait un café fort mérité en saluant, d'un bref signe de la main, les cinq bronzes. Kanon et Aiolia se collaient des baffes monumentales dans le couloir principal. Quant à Aiolos, il tentait d'arrêter son frère et le cadet des jumeaux.

Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu passèrent en marchant dans le temple … Quinze minutes pour trois temples … à ce rythme, ils n'auraient aucun mal à battre leur record …

Cependant pour le Phénix, la situation devenait emmerdante au possible. Il voulait un adversaire, un vrai, un pur et dur ! Avançant d'un pas décidé vers la quatrième maison, il fut accueillit par une catapulte …

**«** Que fait une catapulte entre la troisième et la quatrième maison franchement ? **»**

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle servait à envoyer de la nourriture par dessus le temple du Cancer. Et même avec toutes les explications qu'on aurait pu lui fournir, il aurait quand même avancé droit vers la maison zodiacale.

Ne prenant pas garde au panneau, ni aux fil barbelés, ni aux canons, ni à tout autre système de défense, les cinq chevaliers coururent vers le temple de DeathMask qui … les accueillit avec le plus beau couteau de sa panoplie d'assassin ainsi que le traditionnel sourire de sadique que tout bon meurtrier se doit d'apprendre.

**«** Vous êtes aveugles vous aussi ? Vous avez pas vu ce qu'il y a de marqué ? Je suis en guerre bande de taches ! **»**

Ceci en observant un Shiryu qui faisait la tronche sous l'explosion de rire de Seiya. Effectivement quand on perd la vue tous les trois mois, lire une pancarte s'avère être difficile.

**«** Ah oui … j'avais oublié qu'on en a un qui n'est pas fichu de garder ses cinq sens plus d'une semaine. **»**

Sous cette remarque sympathique, le dragon s'élança vers le Cancer avec la ferme intention de lui prouver que, aveugle ou pas, il est capable de lui faire se la fermer. Cependant, le quatrième chevalier s'était parfaitement attendu à ce genre de réaction et … lui colla une droite digne des plus grands boxeurs.

**«** J'ai déclaré la guerre à tout le monde … et vous vous n'y faîtes pas exception … Surtout pas vous ! Mais comme vous êtes plus cons que la moyenne, il faut vous l'expliquer par la méthode "forte". **»**

Un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur le visage de DeathMask et … les cinq chevaliers de bronze repartirent en courant avec un canon aux fesses qui lançait à tort et à travers tout un tas d'objets. Les boulets n'étaient pas suffisamment efficaces selon le Cancer, alors tout ce qui pouvait être propulsé l'était : assiette, couverts, bouteille, cailloux etc ... Quant aux bronzes, ils détalèrent comme des lapins poursuivis par un bulldozer. En entendant ce bazar, Athéna se dit qu'une guerre Sainte en plein Sanctuaire, ce n'était pas très utile, aussi pensa – t – elle à de futur négociations avec le responsable …

Mais pour en revenir à nos chers chevaliers de bronze : ainsi donc, le troisième temple accueillit cinq nouveaux locataires …

**«** Non mais c'est pas bientôt finit oui ? En plus des clochards faut qu'on se coltine ces cinq là ?

-Kanon … Si tu veux un minimum de cohabitation, il faut être indulgent …

-Où t'as vu de la cohabitation toi ? Moi j'appelle ça une invasion ! **»**

Saga soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus … Déjà qu'Aiolia et Kanon se fritaient toutes les cinq minutes, et maintenant … Ikki avait enfin trouver quelqu'un avec qui se castagner.

Les journées allaient être très longues au temple des Gémeaux …

* * *

_A la prochaine 8D_


	5. Quand les poissons ratent leur carrière

Bon ... suite aux récents nettoyage du staff de FF (qui ont viré quelques fic' même pas mal), j'ai revu le rating à la hausse ... Oui bon bah j'avais zappé que les p'tits gros mots (j'me croirais en CE2 à dire ça -') n'était pas très approprié au K+ mais plutôt au T ... et comme je ne tiens pas à voir cette fic supprimée, ben je corrige ... donc bon bah je vous encourage à faire gaffe vous aussi, parce que ça ne doit pas être bien cool de voir des mois de travail supprimé en trente secondes ... Enfin bref !

La suite, après DeathMask qui fait son chantier dans le Sanctuaire voici Aphro' qui fait des siennes !

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi, donc pas de sous pour moi CQFD

**Rating** : K pour celui là ... rien de grossier (pour une fois)

**Titre** : Quand les poissons ratent leur carrière

**Personnage** : Aphrodite, Shura, et pis un peu tout le monde.

672 mots

* * *

Il en avait toujours rêvé. Travailler dans le monde de la beauté, c'était tout ce qui était important pour lui à l'époque. Que ce soit la coiffure, le maquillage ou l'habillement, il avait voulu depuis son plus jeune âge pouvoir rendre les gens plus beaux. Pouvoir côtoyer des êtres somptueux, des hommes et femmes à la beauté insoupçonnée. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, il était chevalier, vivant avec d'autres chevaliers. Et il n'était pas n'importe lequel, l'un des plus importants, des plus forts. Oui, il était Aphrodite, chevalier d'or du Poisson.

Mais depuis quelques jours – c'est à dire depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le journal intime de son enfance –, il avait décidé de réparer cette cruelle erreur qu'avait fait sa très chère destinée. Certes, il restait le douzième gardien, cependant, il comptait faire vivre sa passion pour les belles choses, et il y en avait des beaux spécimens à mettre en valeur par ici. Et malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à ses roses, qui était très important, il allait devoir les sacrifier, pour le bien public …

Shura s'en voulait terriblement, et en même temps il en riait de bon cœur. C'était lui qui avait retrouvé le journal intime d'Aphrodite dans les vieilles affaires du treizième temple. S'il avait su … il se serait bien gardé de le lui rendre ... ou peut être pas … Honnêtement, il était très rare de voir un poisson courir derrière un bélier, un scorpion ou encore un esquimau humain dans le but de leur faire subir une torture capillaire. Mais franchement même si ça le faisait rire, le Capricorne était bien content d'avoir les cheveux courts.

Le coiffeur autoproclamé avait décidé de coller des fleurs à tous ceux qui avaient une chevelure un minimum longue. Et c'était mieux si elle était un peu rebelle, ça donne du challenge à la brosse à cheveux. Voilà la raison pour laquelle : Kiki servait de chien de garde pour Mû, le labyrinthe des Gémeaux était continuellement actif, Shaka avait revu la hauteur de sa lévitation à la hausse - c'est à dire quelques mètres au dessus du sol -, Dohko était reparti en Chine avec un Shyriu qui avait faillit passer sous le châtiment de la tondeuse, Milo essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher dans son temple, Camus avait érigé une barrière de glace autour de lui et sa bibliothèque, Shion restait cloîtré dans le treizième temple et Saori était repartie au Japon avec ces quatre chevaliers de bronze restants …

Mais encore, si ça ne s'arrêtait qu'au Sanctuaire, ça pourrait éventuellement aller … Mais non, ils y avaient tous eu le droit … Io était monté en haut de son pilier, Krishna avait dissuadé le poisson avec un lance entre les deux yeux, Kanon avait parcouru le sanctuaire sous-marin en un temps record et priait son frère de lui laisser une petite place dans son temple.

Mais si Poséidon avait eu droit à son lot de surprise, la malédiction des ciseaux dorés ne perdit pas un instant, et arriva jusqu'aux enfers … car s'il y avait une personne qui méritait une coupe de cheveux digne de ce nom c'était bien … Hadès ! Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un demi mètre de cheveux noirs par terre à côté de son lit et des roses dans ce qu'il lui restait sur la tête. Ce fut un hurlement des plus sonores, un **«** MES CHEVEUUUUUX !** »**, qui réveilla l'ensemble des spectres dont une partie avait subit le courroux d'un poisson ayant loupé sa carrière …

En entendant les protestations - principalement celles d'un dieu des enfers qui se préparait à une nouvelle guerre Sainte -, Shura était finalement fier de lui. Oh oui ! Y avait pas à dire ! Faire le grand ménage de printemps du Sanctuaire, ça avait parfois du bon !

* * *

_Qui a dit qu'un poisson était inoffensif ? 8D ! à la prochaine !_


	6. Un glaçon ménager

_Allons y en ce beau début de mois de juin pour un grand ménage du Sanctuaire ... La faute à qui ? à vous de voir !_

_Reviews anonymes :_

_leia26 : Merci :) En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi_

_Et merci aux reviews sympathiques :D ça me motive à continuer !_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi (est ce que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle franchement ?)

**Rating** : T (pitit langage d'une certaine personne fort sympathique et poli)

**Titre** : Un glaçon ménager

**Personnages** : Camus et _Insérez le nom ici !_

**940 mots**

* * *

Ils l'avaient voulu. Tout cela, c'était de LEUR faute. Ils l'avaient cherché, ils l'avaient trouvé. Et sa colère était à redouter. Tout le monde savait qu'il était très maniaque : tout devait être mit comme il le fallait, tout devait être parfaitement propre, pas un grain de poussière et un ménage tous les deux jours. Borné ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Et puis même en sachant ça, certains des douze avaient eu l'idée de se foutre de lui et de son nettoyage. Ils lui avaient même lancé :

**«** De toute façon, personne, même pas toi, ne pourra garder ce Sanctuaire propre ne serait ce qu'une semaine ! **»**

Tout cela sur un ton qui sentait le défi. Oh oui ! Mais le défi, il l'avait prit au sérieux. Moi je le sais, j'étais là. Je le connais, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et je peux vous dire que voire un iceberg péter le feu … c'est déjà assez paradoxal en soi, mais en plus ça fout les jetons. Ils l'avaient fait chier pendant des jours avec ses balais. Mais la plupart d'entre nous savons que le verseau est très à cheval sur ses principes … visiblement Aiolia, DeathMask et Aphrodite ont oublié ce petit détail. Oui enfin ! Ce n'est pas eux qui le voient traverser leur temple en gueulant toutes les cinq minutes … quoi que … en fait si, ils le voient aussi. Surtout DeathMask qui a l'habitude de laisser ses mégots traîner un peu partout. Je vous jure ! On pourrait le suivre à la trace.

Alors oui, Camus n'était déjà pas bien patient, oui, la subtilité ne faisait pas partie des qualités du Cancer. Mais putain ! Quelle idée de l'avoir emmerdé autant ! Alors oui aussi, on aimerait bien qu'il sorte le nez de ses bouquins, qu'il soit un peu plus causant … mais quand même, de là à nous les gonfler dès le matin !

Je suis un bordélique moi aussi, je l'assume, mais maintenant, si mon temple n'est pas un tant soit peu rangé, j'ai un verseau sur le dos - qui est très lourd -. Et honnêtement, je préférerais retourner en guerre contre Hadès plutôt que de subir le courroux de Camus.

Tiens en parlant d'Hadès … vous ne savez pas la nouvelle : il est venu lui et deux de ses juges (pour que le boulot soit fait, selon ses dires). Franchement, ça n'a pas été bien triste. Notre douzième gardien a débaroulé en hurlant que :

**«** ON VIENT DE NETTOYER, VIREZ VOS SALES PATTES D'ICI !** »**

Ceci en lui envoyant une de ses nombreuses serpillières à la figure. Si Rhadamanthe a été choqué de l'attitude de Camus, je peux vous dire que Minos s'est fendu la poire, mais quelque chose de beau. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, nous aussi, nous nous sommes bien marrés. Y avait de quoi en même temps. Voir Hadès repartir, une serpillière en guise de perruque, en grommelant que la guerre va arriver plus tôt que prévu, c'est vraiment quelque chose à voir.

Mais il faut avouer que ça en avait surpris plus d'un. Les cinq bronzes étaient présents, et Hyoga ne devait pas avoir vu son maître souvent dans cet état … il faut dire que d'ordinaire, Camus était aussi bavard qu'une pierre tombale – en même temps … c'est pas qu'il en est revenu mais presque … enfin bref –, ce qui énervait les autres. Aphrodite cherchait toujours à le faire parler, alors il avait appelé du renfort. Et le renfort avait très bien fait son boulot. Jamais on n'avait entendu le Verseau dire autant de mots aux autres – dans notre cas le mot « ordres » serait plus approprié –. Pas contre, pour ce qui était de la manière de les dire …

Le passage d'Hadès ne fut qu'un début – d'ailleurs je soupçonne Camus d'en avoir profité pour une vengeance du monde des morts … –, après, loin de s'arrêter, il s'était mit à nous persécuter pire qu'auparavant. Je vous assure, même Mû ne s'est jamais téléporté aussi souvent.

Il nous surveille, pire qu'une dictature. Un pas sur les marches à deux heures du matin, si vous ne finissez pas transformé en esquimau jusqu'à midi, vous avez de la chance. Une fête organisée par DeathMask ? Le premier qui vomit ressort avec une tête au carré. Un barbecue ? Même les braises brilleront de propreté. Imaginez le bordel … pire qu'une femme de ménage ! Je vous passe le passage sur le nettoyage des marches de TOUT le Sanctuaire … Déjà que de se les taper en courant, c'est chiant, mais avec un balai, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le boulot. Bizarrement, allez comprendre que certains d'entre nous en veulent à quelques personnes peu intelligentes ...

Si on récapitule, on a : un iceberg nouvellement parlant transformé en ménagère maniaque au possible, onze chevaliers d'ors obligés de récurer leur temple de fond en comble, un Sanctuaire plus brillant qu'une pub Monsieur Propre, et un dieu des enfers qui vient de déchirer le traité de paix durement acquis ...

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que … lancer des défis à Camus c'est pas très recommandé, car, quelque soit l'heure ou le temps qu'il fait, il est prêt à tout pour les relever !

Milo

* * *

_Vouala ! J'ai mit un peu plus de temps que prévu à l'écrire celui là '-'. En espérant que ça vous ait plus :D_


	7. Les messagers sont fous

_Voilà voilà, après beaucoup de tracassage de cerveau (comment ça, ça n'existe pas ?), je vous mets une tite suite. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais en poster demain par contre. Déjà il faut que je trouve une autre idée (et c'est pas simple) et ensuite faut que j'ai le temps de rédiger._

_Donc voilà, bonne lecture très chers _

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya n'est (toujours) pas à moi

**Rating** : K+

**Titre** : Les messagers sont fous

**Personnages** : Hadès + Pharaon + Poséidon

527 mots

* * *

Aujourd'hui … Hadès avait tenté de faire la paix avec son frère Poséidon. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas envoyé une personne tout à fait saine d'esprit là bas … Car si d'ordinaire le gardien de la seconde prison était tout à fait apte à parler paix avec tout le monde, depuis le passage de Pégase – et la rouste qu'il s'était prise face à Orphée – son mental avait prit un sérieux coup. Mais ça le dieu des enfers s'en était aperçu un peu tard.

Alors, il allait rédiger une lettre d'excuse urgente qu'il chargerait à un autre d'envoyer. Il ne tenait pas à se faire taper dessus à cause de l'inactivité du cerveau de son spectre. Et surtout, il espérait que la lettre n'arrive avant son subordonné, histoire de limité les dégâts et la colère de son frangin.

**«** _Mon très cher frère,_

_Je suis navré du comportement de Pharaon, mais je tiens tout de même à arrêter les guerres contre toi. Il est inutile de continuer de se battre alors qu'un accord de paix pourrait être passé. Ne fais pas attention à l'attitude de mon spectre, il se trouve qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête et que cette information est sortie de la mienne ..._ **»**

**«** Maître Hadès, Maître Hadès ! Nous avons un problème !** »**

Le « Maître » en question leva la tête de sa feuille. Le Lycaon était arrivé en courant et visiblement le problème n'était pas des plus petits. Il semblait venir tout droit de la seconde prison où une absence se faisait cruellement ressentir :

**«** Maître ! Les âmes de la seconde prison sont en train de partir !

-Quoi ? Et qu'est ce que fait Cerbère ? Il est là pour s'en occuper non ?

-euh … normalement oui ...** »**

Cette phrase voulait tout dire. Il n'y avait pas Cerbère dans la prison donc … Le dieu leva la tête brusquement se rendant compte d'où son animal de compagnie était. Il reprit sa feuille d'excuse et écrivit quelques mots en bas :

**«** _Et évite de tuer mon chien s'il te plaît_ ! **»**

* * *

_Chez Poséidon :_

**«** Monsieur ! Une lettre de votre frère est arrivée ! **»**

Poséidon attrapa la lettre en fulminant de rage. Il la lut, regarda celui qui venait de la lui apporter, regarda ensuite le bordel qui régnait chez lui et hurla au reste :

**«** ARRÊTEZ MOI CET ABRUTI ! Et ne faîtes pas de mal au chien … **»**

Oh oui … parce que quand même, il y avait des limites. Voir Pharaon à cheval sur Cerbère - tout en hurlant « YEEHAH » - qui courait dans tous les sens en foutant le plus de bazar possible … c'était pas simple à gérer.

* * *

_Oui c'est une idée débile je sais '-' ... et non j'en ai pas honte 8D_


	8. Une histoire de catch féminin

Donc voilà celui pour ce beau dimanche (tout pourri chez moi) d'après une idée de **Chrystel Malfoy-Potter **8).**  
**

**leia26 : **Merci :D Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout que t'en redemandes, au contraire x)

* * *

**_Disclaimer :_** Saint Seiya n'est (toujours) pas à moi

**_Rating : _**T

**_Titre : _**Une histoire de catch féminin

**_Personnage :_** Hadès + Pandore + Saori + les figurants /PAF/

**_962 mots_**

* * *

**_« Attention mesdames et messieurs ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons dans notre arène le match de boxe du siècle ! »_**

Ça aurait pu être ainsi qu'Hadès aurait présenté le combat épique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait d'abord essayé de s'interposer puis … après s'être prit un coup monumental dans le nez, il avait décidé de rester sagement assis à bouder dans son coin.

**«** Maître Hadès, vous ne comptez rien faire pour les arrêter ?

-Je te laisse la joie de le faire, moi j'ai déjà donné ! **»**

Cette phrase laissa le spectre sans voix. Les insultes et autres coups fusaient dans l'air tandis que le maître des lieux ne faisait strictement rien à part bouder. Son palais servait d'arène pour du catch féminin et lui s'en fichait. En même temps, il avait essayé de jouer aux arbitres pour calmer le jeu et … son visage avait prit un trop gros coup – son cerveau avec – donc il avait décidé de ne plus s'en mêler. Hadès savait que sa sœur était susceptible et très rancunière. Elle n'avait pas digéré la guerre contre Athéna … et ça se voyait.

* * *

_Une heure avant_

Pourtant la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal au début … Athéna était venue avec trois de ses chevaliers. Hadès avait mit en garde ses spectres pour ne pas qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi et puis … et puis finalement c'était Pandore qui avait pété les plombs.

Le petit bordel avait commencé avec un **«** Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là celle la ? **»** de la part de la sœur du dieu, puis se suivit une discussion des plus mouvementée qui avait été engagée à coup de **«** Pourquoi y a un problème ? T'as besoin qu'on t'apporte ton déambulateur mamie ?** »** et de** «** Y a une place en crèche qui t'attend la gamine ! Même deux vue la place que tu prends. **»**.

Alors au début oui, Hadès avait tenté de faire baisser la tension avec un **«** S'il vous plaît mesdames calmez vous **»** et ce, malgré l'avertissement de Saga, Mû et Aiolia qui avaient comprit qu'il valait mieux se tenir loin des hostilités.

Et puis on ne sait comment mais un magnifique ustensile de jardinage - autrement dit une pelle - lui était arrivé en travers de la face. La déesse de la guerre avait piqué ça à un spectre - apparemment jardinier - qui passait par là pour se défendre de la lance que Pandore tenait.

Et pouf … notre cher dieu des enfers avait eu une absence d'une demie heure … Chose qui lui déplut fortement : aucun de ses spectres n'avaient bougé le petit doigt pour le secourir.

**«** Non mais vous auriez pu m'aider non ?

-Désolé Maître Hadès, mais vous nous aviez demandé de ne pas bouger **»**

Minos avait décidé de jouer sur les mots … ça promettait d'être très long cette histoire. Leur donnant la liberté de faire autre chose que de rester planter comme des lampadaires à ne rien faire - même pas éclairer -, le maître des lieux s'attendait à beaucoup de leur part … mais pas à ça.

**«** Bon, qui commence ?

-C'est à toi. **»**

Le tableau était d'une beauté insoupçonnable : Hadès était assis par terre en se massant douloureusement le nez, à côté Athéna et Pandore se tapaient dessus, Sylphide essayait tant bien que mal de les stopper – tout en se mangeant des dommages collatéraux –, et les trois juges jouaient aux cartes avec les trois chevaliers d'or d'Athéna. Un traité de paix dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Pour en revenir au tabassage des demoiselles : tous les sujets possibles et imaginables d'une discussion féminine avaient été abordés : que ce soit le physique des spectres face à ceux des chevaliers, leur force, leur nombre, les goûts vestimentaires des deux femmes, leur façon de décorer un intérieur, même les prénoms d'éventuels enfants – ce qui avait faillit faire mourir Hadès d'une crise cardiaque – y étaient passés. Mais là … on était parti sur des questions capillaires :

**«** Tu as vu ta coupe ? C'est dépassé ma vieille !

-Je préfère ma coupe de cheveux plutôt que de me trimbaler avec une tignasse violette sur la tête ! **»**

Tout ceci accompagné d'un **«** EH OH ! **»** du bélier qui avait mal prit qu'on se foute de la couleur mauve d'une chevelure. Pas que ce soit une question de défendre sa déesse, ça à la limite il s'en fichait, mais quand même quoi ! Tous les gens avec des cheveux violets ne sont pas cons comme des manches à balais !

Le cerveau d'Hadès laissa partir le dernier neurone qui y résidait, et son propriétaire conclut l'entrevue en expédiant tout le monde, à coup de pied dans le derrière, dehors. Et curieusement, les journées au Sanctuaire devinrent plus … mouvementées. Oui parce qu'avec deux filles qui ne sont pas fichues de s'entendre, qui s'arrachent les cheveux à tous bouts de champs, un basilic arbitre improvisé, et une partie de tarot à six … ça devenait compliqué.

* * *

_Allez, et en route pour une neuvième façon de louper la paix dans le monde !_


	9. La vengeance se mange bien cuite

_Bon celui là arrive un peu plus tard dans la soirée que prévu x)_

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews sympathiques qui me font vraiment plaisir :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi ... quel dommage !

**Rating** : K+

**Titre** : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange bien cuit !

**Personnages** : Rune + Valentine + Saori + Les pitits chevaliers de bronze + Hadès

**829 mots**

* * *

Hadès tournait en rond dans son palais. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il tentait un traité de paix avec sa nièce et son frère, et à chaque fois, ça ratait. Entre les boulets de canons d'un Cancer fou, les serpillières d'un Verseau maniaque ou une coupe de cheveux improvisée par un Poisson hors de son bocal, son pauvre corps « parfait » - selon les dires de son propriétaire – commençait à sérieusement morfler.

Alors pour une fois, il avait décidé d'inverser les rôles et de demander à Athéna de venir. Ce qu'elle fit, elle accompagnée de cinq de ses chevaliers. Ses bronzes favoris qui étaient tout le temps avec elle. Le dieu ne les aimait pas, il faut dire qu'ils lui avaient foutu une rouste dont il se serait bien passé. Bon ok, c'étaient eux les fervents défenseurs de la demoiselle en détresse, ok c'étaient eux qui l'avaient battus – même écrasés –, mais quand même quoi ! Les chevaliers les plus importants c'est ceux avec les armures d'or. Alors oui, il était vexé. Vexé qu'Athéna vienne avec ces cinq pré-adolescents et non des vrais guerriers.

Et dans toute sa « véxitude », il allait leur faire un coup qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'oublier.

Les six représentants de la paix s'étaient rendus à la maison du jugement en attendant leur hôte. Quelle ne fut par leur surprise … Minos travaillait ! Enfin travaillait … c'était vite dit. Il semblait prendre moins au sérieux son boulot que Rune. Ce fut d'ailleurs celui ci qui fut chargé d'emmener les futurs-nouveaux-amis vers le maître Hadès, et au passage leur faire visiter de manière plus calme leur très cher monde. Pour une fois que le griffon faisait son boulot de juge, il n'allait pas lui demander de faire le guide touristique.

**«** Bon allez venez ! Suivez moi ! **»**

Ceci dit, il ne les emmena pas par le même chemin que d'ordinaire. Et ce chemin … les bronze auraient bien aimé le connaître avant, ça leur aurait évité de passer par toutes les prisons. Effectivement, il se trouvait que cette route permettait de passer au delà des prisons sans y entrer et c'était beaucoup plus rapide. Un beau petit parcours détourné quoi. En fait, Rune avait choisi de passer par là pour éviter de finir devant cerbère, Pharaon qui jouait de la harpe et un spectre sans nom qui chantait extrêmement faux.

Bon le problème avec ce passage, c'était que … bah c'était pas extrêmement large, dangereux et surtout ça bordait un précipice qui vous faisait tomber la tête la première dans la demeure du jugement. En gros, vous vous retrouvez devant Minos plus mort que vif. Et déjà que le juge n'aime pas son boulot, pas la peine d'en rajouter en plus.

**«** DEMI TOUR ! VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE ! **»**

Avait crié une harpie apeurée. Le Balron tourna la tête et vit effectivement Valentine dévaler la pente à une vitesse qui défiait toute loi physique. Derrière lui … toute une tripotée d'âmes qui tenaient à se tirer des enfers en vitesse. Si les spectres d'ordinaires n'avaient peur de rien, encore moins des morts, là c'était problématique. Vu leur aspect, ils devaient venir du lac de sang … c'est à dire, là où les gens violents cuisaient tranquillement.

Rune se tira en accompagnant la harpie jusqu'en bas. Ok, il était courageux et tout et tout. Mais il y a une limite entre le "courage" et le "suicide", surtout qu'Hadès refusait qu'on tue des âmes à tort et à travers, une de temps en temps c'était permis. Cependant, là c'était une prison et le faisant exprès ou pas, il y aurait beaucoup trop de destruction ... Mais laissons ça de côté.

Pour en revenir à nos protagonistes, les six autres restèrent plantés comme des palmiers à se demander pourquoi personne ne se battait … c'est après avoir aperçu qu'en fait, la totalité de la prison avait été libérée, qu'ils comprirent qu'il faudrait peut être éventuellement, c'est même plus que probable, se carapater.

Alors, s'ils ne savaient pas courir à la vitesse de la lumière, là ils en avaient l'entraînement. Détruire une centaine d'âmes … ok ! Mais dans une prison il n'y a pas que cents âmes … quelques chiffres à rajouter …

Alors oui, Hadès avait la mentalité d'un gamin de quatre ans. Oui, il ne rangerait pas les âmes et laisserait le travail aux juges. Oui Minos hurlait comme on ne sait quoi que **«** VOUS M'AVEZ BOUSILLÉ MON TRAVAIL ! **»**, oui Athéna ne reviendrait pas de sitôt, et bien sur que oui, le dieu était très fier de lui.

Chacun son tour de faire des blagues idiotes !

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu :)_


	10. Un retour à la vie revisité

Bon bon bon ... oui il est tard mais en fait j'ai eu un bug avec ma connexion internet .

Enfin bref, j'ai toujours voulu imaginer ce que serait le retour à la vie des chevaliers et surtout ... les raisons qui font qu'ils sont là, ça a donné ceci - avec mon humour digne de petits enfants à la maternelle ...-

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Je considère posséder la pelle et Jean Jacques ... le reste n'est pas à moi.

**Rating** : T

**Titre** : Un retour à la vie dans la joie et la bonne humeur

**Personnages** : Beaucoup de monde ...

**1691 mots**

* * *

Jean Jacques est un gentil monsieur. Ça fait cinquante ans qu'il enterre les gens. Sa pelle est sa meilleure amie. Il a mit tous les chevaliers morts au combat sous terre. Il était là pour les prières qu'on leur adressait. C'était lui qui remplaçait les fleurs fanées par de nouvelles. C'était même lui qui entretenait les roses d'Aphrodite. Un gentil monsieur de soixante dix ans qui avait enterré le faux grand pope.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour. Quelques semaines après la mort de tous ces gens, il les avait vu se relever. Shion, l'ancien bélier, s'était élevé en premier de sa tombe. Jean Jacques lui colla immédiatement sa meilleure amie en pleine figure, histoire de faire dans la prévention.

**SCHBONK !**

Et hop ! Ni vu ni connu, il se remit à enterrer l'ancien Grand Pope. Cependant, le « mort » ne fut pas de cet avis et se leva quand même avec une grosse marque rouge sur le visage :

**«** Non mais vous allez pas bien oui ? **»**

Avait gueulé le mort-vivant en se frottant le nez. Son cri avait du être drôlement fort … une bonne dizaine d'autres chevaliers – tous types confondus – s'étaient également relevés … ça doit être ça qu'on appelle** «** hurler à en réveiller un mort** »**. Tout en criant** «** DES ZOMBIES ! **»**, l'enterrant de cadavre parti en courant, faisant appel à la vitalité de ses vingt ans. C'est dingue ce que ça peut rendre la jeunesse un événement pareil.

Il avait observé tous les mouvements de tout le monde, depuis l'arrivée des chevaliers de bronze à la mort d'Athéna, en passant par les deux **«** Athena Exclamation **»** qui étaient rentrés en collision - et qui au passage avait fait beaucoup de dégâts -. Et Jean Jacques avait tout écrit sur un carnet. Il avait foiré sa carrière de journaliste étant jeune, mais il aimait toujours autant écrire. D'ailleurs, sa lettre de démission devrait être rédigée … le pauvre allait finir par perdre les pédales – si ce n'était pas déjà fait -.

Mais le lendemain … la demoiselle Saori était de retour … avec un Seiya pire que mal en point et quatre autres chevaliers qui avaient des armures assez … spéciales. Bon … ça encore ça allait. Il n'y avait plus de mort-vivants et c'était parfait. D'ailleurs, il manquait quelques personnes, à peu près une douzaine … non parce que le Sanctuaire n'allait pas se nettoyer tout seul.

Alors oui, pendant quelques jours, il balayait tous les temples chaque matin. Et c'était très long, douze temples. Puis vint cette magnifique journée où quelque chose tomba à ses pieds. Un gros nuage de poussière se leva d'où sortit des voix :

**«** P'tain ! Camus t'es lourd !

-Ouais bah il n'est pas le seul ! Donc Milo dégage de mon dos !

-Je savais qu'une chèvre c'était têtue et chiante, mais pas à ce point.

-En attendant je voudrais vous faire part que … vous êtes tous sur MON dos !

-Disons que c'est pour te repentir de tes crimes Saga.

-Vous auriez pu choisir une méthode un peu moins … lourde.

-Personnellement moi je suis bien placé.

-Qui a eu l'idée de mettre Aldé au sommet de la pile ?

-Et pourquoi moi je suis toujours en dessous ?

-De quoi tu te plains ? Moi j'ai Aiolia sur les bras !

-Eh oh ! L'ex dragon des rivières là ! Je ne suis pas lourd !

-Déjà c'est dragon des MERS, et ensuite, tu pèses ton poids donc tu la ferme ! **»**

C'est ainsi que le monsieur à la pelle découvrit quatorze chevaliers : les douze habituels ainsi que Kanon et Shion. Ils étaient tous empilés comme une tour de Lego et pour certains le poids à supporter était très lourd. Ouvrant de grands yeux, le vieil homme regarda sa pelle, ses mains, sa bouteille puis se demanda si c'était bien du jus d'orange qu'il avait bu ce matin.

Saori arriva en courant, boula le vieux - qui repartit à toute allure vers des gens plus sain d'esprit - puis sauta sur ses chevaliers qui, quant à eux, sentirent brusquement une quarantaine de kilos leur arriver dessus. Les réactions furent diverses : Aldébaran réceptionna la demoiselle, Saga eu encore plus l'impression qu'on lui broyait les côtes, Aiolia appuyait encore plus sur les poignets de l'ancien Marinas, Kanon concoctait une vengeance dans sa tête, Milo ronchonnait encore à cause du poids du français, ce même français qui poussa DeathMask de ses genoux, le Cancer se ramassa par terre embarquant ainsi le haut de la pile. Tout le monde tomba lamentablement sur le sol et le Gémeau ne fut jamais aussi heureux de retrouver la sensation de respirer.

À l'arrivée de la déesse fit suite les cinq chevaliers de bronze, dont un était assez mal en point. Jamais autant de paquets de mouchoirs ne furent utilisés aujourd'hui pour fêter ces retrouvailles. Hyoga se jeta sur son ancien maître, Shyriu en fit de même, Shun alla voir Aphrodite, Ikki se mit à parler avec Shaka et Seiya … ne fit rien. Ses porteurs l'avaient laissés tomber, et il avait rejoint DeathMask par terre :

**«** Tiens ! Le mioche ! T'es vivant ?

-Plus ou moins …

-Mouais ... **»**

Mais dans cette entrevue sommeillait une question que Mû posa finalement :

**«** Je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance mais … qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? On n'était pas censé être morts nous ? **»**

Et effectivement, tout le monde s'arrêta de festoyer et réfléchit à la question. Ce fut Saori qui annonça avec un grand sourire la réponse :

**«** En réalité, c'est mon oncle qui a décidé que, pour se faire pardonner de toutes ces guerres, il allait ressusciter tous ceux impliqués et morts dans cette bataille.

-Mais … on ne l'avait pas tué déjà ? **»**

Le problème que soulevait le phénix était très épineux. Ben oui quoi ! Ils ne s'étaient pas tous sacrifier, pour exploser deux bouts de parpaing, pour que finalement les cinq ados ne soient pas foutus de tuer le dieu ! Quand même, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, comme on dit si bien !

**«** Et bien … en fait. Quand nous avons tué Hadès, le monde des morts s'est retrouvé détruit. Le problème pour les dieux, c'était qu'ils ne savaient plus où envoyer les morts. Alors Hadès a été ressuscité … et je ne sais pourquoi, il a décidé de faire la paix. **»**

* * *

_En enfer la veille :_

**«** Vous comptez rester là longtemps ?

-Tant que vous ne vous déciderez pas … oui !

-Vous savez que c'est ridicule … **»**

Trois jours ... Oui ça faisait désormais trois jours que les spectres faisaient grève devant le Giudecca. Cependant, si le fait de ne plus bosser ne dérangeait pas Hadès – faut dire qu'il s'était habitué –, voir qu'ils l'empêchaient de sortir de son palais était un peu plus problématique …

**«** Vous savez que ça fait à peine une semaine que vous êtes ressuscités … vous trouvez quand même le moyen de faire grève ! Vous ne manquez pas d'air !

-En attendant ! Je vous rappelle que Charon n'est plus à son poste

-Oui et al … QUOI ? **»**

Ce qui voulait dire que … les morts ne traversaient pas l'Achéron, qu'il risquait d'y avoir une foule monstrueuse devant, que personne ne les jugeait non plus puisque Minos et Rune étaient là et que … son frangin Zeus allait sauvagement l'engueuler – à coup d'éclairs aux fesses – si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas.

**«** Bon euh … qu'est ce que vous voulez alors ?

-Des congés payés !

-Eaque …

-Bah quoi ? Avouez que quand on doit casser la gueule aux gens sur Terre, c'est pratique de pouvoir s'acheter un souvenir.

-Certes … mais encore ?

-Moins de boulot !

-Vous en refilez la moitié à vos subordonnés je vous rappelle !

-Ben faut nous en donner d'autre ! Parce que c'est plus gérable !

-Bon autre chose ?

-La paix avec Athéna !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'on en a ras le bol de se faire ratatiner la figure tous les deux cents ans … encore si vous gagniez de temps en temps, ça irait mais … ça fait combien de temps que vous perdez systématiquement toutes vos guerres ? **»**

L'ego d'Hadès en prit un coup sévère. C'est vrai qu'il perdait souvent contre sa nièce, pour ne pas dire toujours, mais ce n'était pas utile au Garuda de le lui rappeler.

C'est ainsi que le grand dieu des enfers décida de ramener à la vie tous ceux qui avaient été tué pendant cette guerre. Mais quand je dis « tous », c'est les chevaliers d'or jusqu'au vieux qui était par là au mauvais moment, en passant pas le chien de la vieille concierge de l'immeuble d'en face … ça en faisait du monde.

* * *

_Retour sur Terre :_

S'interrogeant encore sur le pourquoi du comment ils sont revenus, DeathMask se proposa d'orienter la discussion sur un autre sujet :

**«** Bon bah … on fait la fête ? **»**

* * *

_Et voilà 8D _

_Bon ... j'avoue la raison des spectres est ... un peu débile ( comme tout à peu près )_


	11. Un moyen de se réchauffer

_éè Désolée pour le retard, la journée d'hier a été très chargée donc je n'ai pas pu poster _

_D'ailleurs, je vais poster moins souvent (examens l'obligent) pendant cette semaine et la prochaine._

_Bref, petit OS sur une idée de **Chrystel Malfoy-Potter**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi cette belle série qu'est Saint Seiya. Et je laisse la plante verte à Bud._

_**Rating** : T_

_**Titre** : Un moyen de se réchauffer_

_**Personnages** : Oh y a du monde ici. Les chevaliers (avec Orphée dans le tas), et les guerriers divins d'Asgard._

**_2014 mots_**

* * *

_« ... et afin de nous faire pardonner des ennuis que l'on vous a causé, je vous demanderais de venir chez nous, à Asgard, ainsi que vos chevaliers, afin de conclure une paix que l'on espère durable._

_Hilda de Polaris »_

Athéna regardait la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Un autre traité de paix à faire … déjà qu'elle en ratait suffisamment avec Hadès et Poséidon … il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les guerriers divins d'Odin soient plus respectueux que les autres. Mais bon la prêtresse avait insisté plus haut dans sa lettre que ses principaux chevaliers devaient être là, ce qui sous entendait qu'il fallait non seulement ses cinq bronzes favoris mais également les chers chevaliers d'or qui étaient revenus depuis peu. Et tant qu'à faire, autant embarquer Orphée qui résidait au Sanctuaire depuis son retour à la vie. D'ailleurs, il allait falloir leur expliquer ce que c'était que cette histoire. Parce que bon, finalement il n'y avait que Kanon qui connaissait les personnes en question.

* * *

_Une explication plus tard :_

**«** Pardon ? Vous voulez qu'on aille à Asgard ?

-C'est exact DeathMask, nous irons tous là bas.

-Non mais vous savez, si vous vouliez nous faire congeler sur place, y a Camus qui peut très bien faire l'affaire ! **»**

Ce qui eu un **«** Tsss ! **»** comme réponse de la part de l'iceberg en question, accompagné d'un Scorpion qui se retourna pour pouffer de rire. Aphrodite se réjouissait de trouver un climat semblable à son pays natal, DeathMask commença à faire une liste de tout ce qui pourrait lui tenir chaud, Mû avait eu la narration de l'épopée d'Asgard en long en large et en travers par Kiki, Shion en avait également entendu parler par le même personnage, Dohko était toujours au courant de tout même avant que ça se passait donc il connaissait FORCÉMENT l'histoire, les survivants du Sanctuaire connaissaient également ce bazar et le redoutaient, Saga avait eu le blabla par son frère et Shura l'avait apprit maintenant et se demanda comment il allait faire sans soleil. La joie et la bonne humeur accompagnant (presque) tout le monde, le groupe alla en direction d'Asgard.

Mais que serait un beau voyage sans une plainte accompagnée d'un commentaire sympathique de la part du Cancer …

**«** P'tain ! Il fait plus froid que dans le frigo de Camus ! C'est dire.

-DeathMask, arrête de faire tes blagues stupides sur moi !

-C'est de ma faute si t'es un iceberg sur pattes ?

-Voyons c'est dans la tête le froid.

-Tu es suédois ! Ce serait un comble que tu te les cailles. **»**

Mais malgré tout, exceptés Camus, Aphrodite et Hyoga, tout le monde fut d'accord sur le fait qu'il faisait un froid de canard ici. Ce à quoi répondit le poisson **«** Petites natures ! **»**, ce qui énerva passablement le reste du groupe.

Leur arrivée se fit en vitesse. Hilda et ses guerriers divins étaient venus pour les attendre là où l'avion de la demoiselle Kido devait atterrir. Et il atterrit. Et les Asgardiens eurent une sacrée surprise. Après le bref dialogue évoqué plus haut, toutes les personnes suffisamment non-masochistes pour rester dehors se jetèrent immédiatement sur leurs hôtes en leur réclamant l'itinéraire pour se mettre au chaud. Oui bah ! Ils n'étaient pas en armure, ils n'étaient pas non plus issus d'un pays où les glaçons sont rois, alors ils avaient froid et par dessus tout : ils voulaient rentrer.

Après le problème de température qui mit tout le monde d'accord, jamais les chevaliers ne furent aussi heureux d'être en intérieur. Bon il faisait quand même froid, un froid pas possible, mais au moins ils ne seraient pas gelés sur place. Le Scorpion et le Cancer se regardèrent, pensant à la même chose, puis dirent ensemble la même phrase :

**«** Mais comment vous faîtes pour ne pas avoir froid ?

-Vous savez, c'est une habitude. À Asgard, il fait froid toute l'année, nous ne connaissons pas la chaleur du soleil ou le printemps. La seule source de chaleur est un volcan. **»**

Bon, il gelait horriblement, et l'italien ne voulait qu'une chose : trouver un moyen de se réchauffer :

**«** Bon ! Moi j'ai froid ! Je ne suis ni un iceberg, ni un suédois, je me les caille ! Donc ramenez vous, on va faire la fête ! **»**

Les chevaliers avaient l'habitude des brusques idées de l'italien. Et même si la prêtresse d'Odin avait refusé tout d'abord, le Cancer fut suffisamment convainquant pour lui prouver qu'il venait d'un pays où la température moyenne était de vingt degrés et non de moins dix. En bref, il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Saori eut envie de lui taper dessus, mais ne le fit pas. Ça aurait taché le sol …

* * *

**«** C'est moi le meilleur !

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Vas y sors ta harpe qu'on se marre ! Moi j'ai terrassé le harpiste des enfers mon pote !

-J'ai pas peur d'un musicien mendiant à la rue !

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas un nom qui fait penser à une carrière au cirque ratée ! **»**

Depuis le début de la soirée, Orphée se prenait la tête avec Mime pour des raisons musicales. Les deux musiciens des deux camps avaient décidé de voir lequel d'entre eux était le meilleur. Cependant, quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de les faire boire un peu pour calmer les tensions … et ça n'avait qu'empirer. Surtout que faire de la harpe ou de la lyre à moitié beurré, ce n'était pas évident, ce qui donnait des belles fausses notes.

De l'autre côté, DeathMask et Milo avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu … se foutre de la tête de tout le monde.

**«** Ils sont bons à foutre en cage ces deux là !

-De qui tu parles ?

-Bah Aiolia et Syd, de vraies bêtes sauvages.

-Ouais bah franchement le plus bizarre ça restera Hagen …

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-... Y a pas de soleil à Asgard on est d'accord ?

-Ben oui.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de voir un norvégien qui revient d'une semaine de ski … **»**

Sur la judicieuse remarque du Scorpion, les deux compères regardèrent la personne en question. Effectivement, il avait une peau drôlement bronzée pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans la neige … Après ça, Milo retourna à la discussion :

**«** Kanon devrait bien s'entendre avec Alberich d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, un type qui veut devenir maître du monde après avoir tué sa prêtresse …

-Oh ! Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer celui là !

-Euh … tu me fais peur là tu sais ?

-Je préfère m'entendre avec celui là plutôt qu'avec l'amoureux transit.

-Siegfried ?

-Ben ouais, regarde le ! On dirait un prince charmant issu des contes de fées.

-Mouais … mais si tu veux un barjot, t'as Fenrir.

-Celui là il est à enfermer d'urgence. Avec sa coupe de cheveux ridicule et son look de psychopathe !

-Dixit l'assassin du sanctuaire.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien.

-On aurait dû lui dire qu'Aphro recherchait des cobayes pour ses essais capillaires. **»**

Mais laissons nos amis là où ils sont. Après que Syd et Aldébaran se soient tapés dessus – une revanche selon le Taureau –, le chevalier était parti faire la causette avec quelqu'un du même gabarit que lui, c'est à dire Thor.

De l'autre côté, une durite avait lâché dans le cerveau d'Orphée qui assomma Mime et essaya de lui faire avaler sa harpe. Son tube digestif n'allait que très moyennement apprécier. Après cette « écrasante » victoire du chevalier, tout le monde fut d'accord pour le laisser nager en plein délire sur sa « grandeur », laissant un Mime face contre terre – enfin plutôt contre table – à dormir bien sagement.

**«** COMMENT ? TU NE CONNAIS PAS LA SAMBA ? **»**

Aldebaran s'était levé, outré de cette inculture. En face, Thor semblait plus dans la lune que sur Terre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le brésilien qui beuglait à tout va que la danse de son pays natale se devait d'être connue. Ce fut ainsi qu'un cours de danse improvisé par un Taureau démarra. À son grand malheur, Aiolia fut embarqué et obligé de montrer l'exemple avec le deuxième gardien …

**«** Aphrodite … BAISSE CET APPAREIL PHOTO !

-Roh Aiolia, tu n'es pas drôle. Ça fera de bons souvenirs !

-J'ai plus envie de me jeter dans la mer la plus proche plutôt que de les voir ... **»**

Ce fut avec un beau **«** On se tait quand on danse **»** qu'Aldebaran coupa court à la discussion … d'ailleurs il également coupa le souffle du lion en le serrant trop fort dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa par toutes les couleurs, même les plus improbables, avant de retomber par terre.

**«** Aldebaran, vainqueur par KO ! **»**

Ne put s'empêcher de dire Kanon. Il était avec son frère, dans un coin, à discuter de choses et d'autre. Enfin en apparence, en pratique, ils s'amusaient un peu à la manière de Milo et DeathMask. Sauf qu'eux avaient l'esprit plus embrumé et hurlaient à moitié des commentaires assez … spéciaux. Ce fut ainsi qu'un Gémeau gueula :

**«** Mais tu vas lui dire oui ! **»**

à Hagen qui parlait avec Freya. Son cher jumeau continua dans la même lancée voyant aucune réaction de la part du guerrier :

**«** Vas y quoi ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'as envie de l'attraper dans un coin ! Mais quelle bande de bras cassés ! **»**

Enfin bon, un guerrier rouge de honte qui se tira en courant et une engueulade plus tard … les deux continuèrent de s'improviser en Meetic en essayant de caser tout le monde avec n'importe quoi. Mais vraiment n'importe quoi, le pire c'est qu'ils y arrivaient. Ils avaient réussi à faire avouer à Bud son amour pour une plante verte … Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient sobres, ce qui explique des choses …

Quand aux chevaliers de bronze. Si Ikki essayait de retenir son frère de fracasser une théière parce qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, Seiya et Shiryu avait entamé un bras de fer qui durait depuis longtemps, tant et si bien que ça ressemblait plus à une poignée de main qu'autre chose. Quand à Hyoga, il avait rejoint son maître, et ce dernier lut un bouquin dans un coin après avoir encastré son disciple dans un mur. La raison qu'il donna fut un **«** Trop bruyant ! **»**.

La fête battit son plein, et tandis que Saori et Hilda discutaient paix dans le monde, Kiki avait eu la bonne idée de dessiner des poissons, papillons et autres bestioles sur le traité durement acquis …

* * *

_Et vouala 8D_

_à demain !_


	12. Ça fait mal

_Bonjour à tous 8D ( ou bonsoir/bon appétit/bon aprèm selon l'heure où vous lisez ça)._

_Suite à une idée de Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais écrire mes OS avec une petite contrainte pour chaque : un personnage, une action, etc ..._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ( sauf peut être le fromage ... )

**Rating** : T

**Titre** : ça fait mal ...

**Personnages** : (Par ordre d'apparition comme au cinéma /PAF/ :) Aphrodite, DeathMask, Camus, Shura, Saori, Kanon, Poséidon, Thétis, Milo

**La tite contrainte du jour :** Aphro se faisant traiter de poiscaille de pacotille par Thétis

**1320 mots**

* * *

Deux phrases … deux simples phrases qui résonnaient dans son cerveau. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit avec un coussin dans les bras. D'ailleurs l'objet semblait morfler sérieusement. Effectivement, s'il tenait son oreiller dans une main, l'autre avait ses très chers ciseaux et découpait sauvagement ce qui était censé l'aider dormir. Il en était même rendu à le mordre comme un prédateur qui dévorait sa proie.

Ses amis avaient essayé de l'aider. Et ils avaient tous eu droit à un accueil pire qu'inhospitalier. DeathMask était arrivé pour le sortir de sa chambre – de manière tout à fait douce bien entendue –, il en était sorti avec des cheveux transformés en barbecue et avait plongé la tête dans le lavabo de Camus … Celui ci n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le geste de son voisin de sept maisons, alors il était allé voir le poisson qui tenait un lance flamme dans les mains. Où et comment il l'avait eu, ça restait un mystère. Seulement, le Verseau dut courir pour ne pas se faire « dégeler la face » comme l'avait si bien dit son collègue. Attiré par le boucan, Shura alla également voir le dernier gardien. Voyant alors un fromage de chèvre lui arriver en pleine figure, il comprit que, non seulement Aphrodite avait été blessé dans son amour propre, mais qu'en plus, ça avait rendu son sens de l'humour pire que douteux.

Quant aux autres … ils préféraient ne pas être mêlés aux crises du poisson. Tout le monde savait que Saga s'était retrouvé avec un couteau dans les cheveux la dernière fois qu'Aphrodite avait eu une crise existentielle. Il avait passé une semaine à pleurer comme quoi il était trop vieux pour se battre … et après avoir vu Shion et Dohko venir, il avait mit encore plus de temps à se remettre de « l'arrivée des résidents de la maison de retraite Sanctuarienne ». Une autre raison qui empêcha les autres de venir : l'entente du cri de DeathMask qui jouait encore à la torche ambulante.

Ce fut Saori qui aida Aphrodite à se calmer. Mais bon … il lui aurait volontiers lancé un caillou à la figure si son rôle de chevalier ne l'avait pas rattraper pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. De ce fait, il bouda sa déesse qui tenta tant bien que mal de savoir ce qui était arrivé au douzième gardien. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, pleurnichant à moitié, puis raconta sa mésaventure :

* * *

_La veille chez Poséidon_

Aphrodite avait été envoyé en tant que messager pour faire durer le semblant de paix qui s'était installé. Il avait été accompagné par Kanon qui – sans avoir eu le choix – était disposé à être ambassadeur de Poséidon chez sa nièce. Mais son but aujourd'hui était surtout d'empêcher le chevalier de faire n'importe quoi. Il le soupçonnait de vouloir faire joujou avec les cheveux du dieu des méduses.

Pourtant tout s'était bien déroulé … enfin pratiquement. Le poisson était arrivé, il avait parlé avec l'être divin qui s'était montré drôlement sympathique à son égard. Entre habitants de la mer, ils se comprennent. Il avait été d'accord pour continuer la paix, ne voulant plus détruire la population mondiale sous la flotte. Pour plusieurs raisons : d'une part la défaite cuisante face à Athéna l'avait calmé, d'autre part : Hadès lui avait formellement interdit de faire ça, trop de boulot. Déjà que ses spectres voulaient le coller au tribunal pour « mauvaises conditions de travail », il était hors de question de leur donner tous les terriens à flanquer dans les prisons … sa santé mentale serait considérablement altérée.

Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté de son hôte … il s'avéra que le reste ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'avec Julian.

Le dragon des mers expliqua au poisson que, suite à une récente cuite de Baian, une partie des chambres du personnel avait été complètement détruite. Il avait donc été nécessaire de déplacer certaines personnes. Entre autre, Thétis avait du piquer la chambre d'Io qui était parti dormir dans la chambre voisine, celle de Krishna, pour laisser la place à la demoiselle. L'ennui c'était que Chrysaor faisait autant de bruit qu'une baleine dans une église … Et si Scylla était habitué au bordel que son voisin faisait, la sirène ne l'était pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, la blonde se présenta avec de véritables valises sous les yeux et ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose .

Elle passa devant les deux compères qui discutaient et regarda Aphrodite puis … le prit pour une femme. Une violente jalousie se fit ressentir : Julian allait préférer cette « nouvelle » à elle. Surtout qu'« elle » avait l'air beaucoup plus jolie. Et ça, c'était hors de question :

**«** Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Espèce de sale poiscaille de pacotille !** »**

Avait elle dit au pauvre chevalier … Ce dernier rompit la conversation et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il rêvait où une demoiselle venait de l'agresser verbalement sans raison – ni autorisation –. Il devint rapidement rouge de colère :

**«** Comment oses tu me dire quelque chose de pareil ! Espèce de sale morue hybride ! **»**

Sa réponse s'était faite sauvage et se voulait vexante. Thétis s'énerva à son tour – sans remarquer le timbre de voix plutôt masculin –, et les deux « rivaux pour le cœur de Julian », selon la demoiselle, se tapèrent dessus avec un dragon des mers en tant que commentateur sportif :

**« **En direct de la place, nous assistons à un magnifique combat poissonnier. Il semblerait qu'Aphrodite ait, pour l'instant, le dessus. Mais en même temps, de part sa condition de chevalier d'or, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais ne baissons pas les bras pour Thétis qui se défend très bien.

Et … OH ! Ah non ! Ça c'est déloyal ! Thétis tu devrais avoir honte ! On avait dit, pas de coup sous la ceinture … encore moins à cet endroit ! **»**

Kanon avait mal pour Aphrodite qui gisait à présent par terre. Il s'était prit un violent coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de l'anatomie masculine et gémissait sous la douleur – ce qui se comprenait parfaitement aux yeux de l'ex commentateur –. La sirène s'en alla triomphante et le dragon des mers dut ramener le poisson – non sans être à moitié mort de rire – à sa très chère déesse …

* * *

_Maintenant :_

Aphrodite regardait Saori. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de rire, qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas énerver son chevalier. Mais elle allait craquer … et quand ça se ferait … il allait péter un câble.

**« **Ah ouais … ça c'est de l'humiliation mon vieux ! Par une femme en plus ! **»**

Le gardien leva la tête et aperçu le Cancer avec un seau sur la tête – sans doute anciennement rempli d'eau … –. Il pleurait, tellement le récit du poisson avait été hilarant à ses yeux. Et il n'était pas le seul, Milo l'avait rejoint dans son éclat, Camus avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Shura avait encore sa serviette pour enlever le fromage de ses cheveux mais pouffait de rire derrière. Les cinq furent rejoint par une Saori qui essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir ...

Curieusement, le lance flamme d'Aphrodite ne fut jamais aussi utilisé qu'aujourd'hui …

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu. _


	13. Détective Shion en mission

_**Bon alors, voilà. **_

_**Premièrement, navrée de mon absence mais j'étais en exam . Et mes parents m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pas que je me foire pour garder mon ordi ...**_

_**Deuxièmement, il est minuit et quelques, donc si y a des fautes ou de l'humour douteux, c'est à peu près normal xD**_

_**Troisièmement, merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir :)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya appartient pas moi (langage précaire)

**Rating** : T

**Titre **: Détective Shion en mission

**Personnages** : Shion

**La tite contrainte :** placer les deux responsables 8D

**2001 mots**

* * *

Quelle belle journée n'est ce pas ? La Grèce illuminée d'un magnifique soleil dont les rayons réchauffaient la terre. Un ciel d'un bleu clair, sans impureté qui laisserait à penser qu'une pluie pouvait arriver. Oh non, c'était une bien belle journée où tout était réuni pour que tout se passe le mieux du monde. Cependant, à quoi cela servirait il de vous décrire une journée pareille s'il n'y avait pas de « mais » à la clé.

Justement ce « mais », nous le trouverons au cœur du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dans le dernier temple. Le treizième oui, celui où le grand Pope réside, là d'où il commande toute la belle pagaille que constitue l'ensemble de ce lieu. Ce Pope était actuellement Shion, l'ancien Bélier, récemment ressuscité avec l'ensemble de ses camarades. C'était un personnage sage, calme et très respecté. Une grande gentillesse et une bonté jamais égalée. Cependant il était également celui qui allait faire bouger cette journée trop peu mouvementée pour nous.

**«** QUI A OSÉ ? **»**

Shion était sorti de ses gonds – comme une porte -. Oh il pouvait accepté beaucoup de trucs. Énormément même, mais là non. On ne rigolait pas avec ça. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué, il ne fallait quand même pas en rajouter. Oui, les traités de paix étaient difficiles à faire. Très même, surtout quand il s'agissait d'en faire un avec le dieu des enfers. Mais celui ci avait été fait, et ça avait été très délicat. Un bordel innommable durant lequel il avait fallut attacher les spectres avec les chaînes d'Andromède et assommer quelques chevaliers d'or. Tout ça pour réussir à ce que deux dieux puissent signer un bout de papier sans se faire agresser par le camp adverse ...

Cependant … des petits malins avaient décidé de découper et dessiner plein de petits trucs dessus. Alors encore, si c'était autour … ok. On va dire que les traités c'est pas beau, c'est pas drôle, donc faut égayer. Ça, le grand pope aurait pu accepter sans trop de soucis. Mais là, ils avaient coupé un cœur en plein milieu … On pouvait donc en conclure que le traité n'était plus valable …

Mais ils allaient le lui payer. Oh oui ! Il n'avait pas passé treize ans en enfer pour foirer un traité avec Hadès. D'ailleurs … Saga aurait pu y aller mollo pour l'y envoyer. Parce que ça n'avait pas été très agréable. Mais là n'est pas notre histoire.

Le Grand Pope sortit en furie et commença à descendre les marches. Il ferait tous les temples un à un s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait le coupable de cette ignominie. Entrant dans le temple des poissons tout à fait calmement (notez l'ironie très chers), il chercha son propriétaire puis l'aperçut en train de s'occuper de ses roses. Voyant la rage de l'invité - qui faisait penser à un doberman fortement mécontent - Aphrodite parti se cacher tout en criant :

**«** Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est pas moi, je suis innocent ! **»**

Sous cette réplique, l'ex bélier descendit au prochain temple convaincu que le premier n'était pas responsable. Effectivement, vu la tête que faisait Aphrodite avec son mouchoir et son air de chien battu, il était rapide de conclure que ce n'était pas lui.

Enfin bref, il parcourut la distance qui séparait les deux maisons. Entrant dans la onzième, il y trouva un Verseau qui faisait les cents pas :

**«** Camus ! J'ai une question …

-Tout ceci m'amène à la question la plus importante sur ce Sanctuaire.

-Oh tu m'écoutes ?

-Faut il éjecter DeathMask des douze ?

-Je te parle ?

-Certes il est plus fort qu'un simple chevalier d'argent, cependant ses agissement sont trop … comment dire …

- Irrespectueux ?

-Oui voilà ! Bon alors les agissements de cet homme sont … Oh bonjour Grand Pope ! … où en étais je … Ah oui ! Ses agissements sont trop irrespectueux envers les autres … Mais il reste le porteur de l'armure d'or du Cancer … donc on ne peut pas le virer comme cela et ... **»**

Laissant le verseau dans sa pensée « philosophique », Shion descendit encore les marches …

**SCHBLANG !**

Alerté par le bruit et les jurons du Capricorne, le grand Pope accouru dans le temple et y aperçut … Shura qui tentait tant bien que mal de couper des pommes de terre pour faire des frites. Et au vue des larges entailles que contenait le sol …

**«** Shura … Excalibur n'est pas un hachoir tu le sais ça ?

-Navré … mais mon couteau de cuisine a rendu l'âme hier soir ... **»**

Hier soir … qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui ! La fête du retour à la vie et s'il se souvenait bien … Aioros avait défié Shura. Le premier avait piqué un couteau de cuisine, le second avait utilisé son arme de prédilection. Autant dire que l'ustensile ne fit pas long feu face à l'épée légendaire qui servait, là tout de suite maintenant, d'épluche-légumes …

Après un pétage de câble de son propriétaire, Excalibur servit plus à déchiqueter les carreaux et piliers qu'à viser une pomme de terre. Pour sa survie Shion partit en courant pour rejoindre le Sagittaire.

Ce dernier était actuellement avec son frère qui lui faisait la morale. Faut dire qu'Aioros avait été ressuscité dans le corps de quand il était mort (tout à fait français ceci), c'est à dire quand il n'avait que quatorze ans. L'ennui c'était que le mental avait régressé à cet âge et que … il en avait voulu à Shura de l'avoir découpé … Alors la veille – après une bonne beuverie faut dire – il avait piqué un couteau au Capricorne et l'avait défié dans un combat digne des trois mousquetaires. Mais le terrible affrontement ne dura pas plus longtemps que celui d'une tapette à mouche face à l'insecte …

**«** Non mais franchement quelle idée aussi !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-D'avoir défié Shura ! Maintenant il fout un bordel pas possible avec Excalibur ! **»**

Le lion se plaignait depuis une heure du bruit que faisait le cuisinier amateur de l'étage du dessus. Et son grand frère, physiquement plus petit, se comportait comme un enfant avec des **«** je ne t'écoute pas, je n'entend rien lalala **»** ce qui laissa penser à Shion que le responsable n'était toujours pas ici …

**«** Pour une fois que je fais rien … on va m'accuser ? **»**

Fit le Scorpion en voyant le Pope arriver sauvagement chez lui. Avec un sympathique geste, il lui indiqua la sortie que l'ex-bélier prit en se dépêchant. Voyant le papier découpé, Milo eut un grand sourire … la paix avec Hadès n'allait pas se faire de sitôt.

Shion passa dans la maison de la Balance rapidement. Malgré ses airs de gamins, Dohko était sage et avait connu deux guerres saintes contre Hadès. Il ne prendrait donc (logiquement) pas le risque d'en provoquer une troisième.

Passant dans le temple de la vierge, il vit son occupant méditer. En tant qu'homme le plus proche de Dieu, Shaka n'allait quand même pas oser défier un autre. Quoique … une guerre Bouddha vs Hadès devrait prendre de très bons paris …

Bref … bon le lion était toujours avec son frère, donc pas besoin de s'y attarder.

Il débarqua dans le temple du Cancer avec plus de suspicion que pour la Balance et la Vierge. Il vit le propriétaire caché derrière une colonne et effectivement on pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Du temple du Verseau émanait un cosmos qui se voulait tantôt meurtrier, tantôt normal. Oui Camus était toujours en pleine réflexion sur **«** Faut il ou non dégager – ou éliminer – DeathMask ? **»** et franchement, le principal intéressé préférait la réponse négative. Bon … apparemment ce n'était pas ici non plus qu'il trouverait son coupable.

Dans le troisième temple, Shion pensa d'abord à se venger de sa mort face à Saga. Oui le grand âge n'empêchait pas la rancune. Cependant il avait oublié un tout petit détail. Depuis plus d'une semaine, les deux frères se tapaient dessus : d'une part pour une vengeance : Kanon pour l'enfermement au Cap Sounion et Saga pour lui avoir réveillé sa seconde personnalité. D'autre part : c'était pour savoir une bonne fois pour toute, lequel d'entre eux était le plus fort. En effet, depuis que Ikki avait dit au cadet que son frère était plus fort que lui, il l'avait extrêmement mal prit et tenait à prouver le contraire. Quant au plus vieux, il avait tout d'abord essayé de se protéger des assauts de son frère, puis avait décider de se venger de ces derniers.

Par une puissante déduction logique, le grand pope conclut que comme le traité avait été signé la veille et que les jumeaux restaient cloîtrés dans le temple depuis presque dix jours … ce n'était pas eux.

Il passa au second temple où Aldebaran nettoyait tranquillement le sol en sifflant. Celui là était trop sage pour faire une telle connerie. Il n'y avait jamais eu de problème avec le Taureau, il était une des personnes à qui on pouvait le plus faire confiance. Niveau connerie il était dans les derniers.

Et puis Mû bah … c'est Mû quoi ! Son cher disciple qui ne ferait rien pour faire du tort à son maître. Ce n'était forcément pas lui. Shion le savait, il en était convaincu. Pour rien au monde, le bélier n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Il n'appréciait pas les spectres comme tous les chevaliers d'or, mais la guerre sainte l'avait profondément affecté du fait de la réapparition et disparition de son maître …

Mais nous n'allons pas aborder les thèmes tristes … le problème c'était que le Pope n'avait toujours pas trouvé le responsable et ce malgré sa traversée du sanctuaire. Et dans le temple, il n'y avait que Mû et Kiki. Il jeta un regard au jeune rouquin qui déglutit difficilement.

**« **C'EST TOI ? **»**

Le voyant se carapater derrière **«** Maître Mû **»** comme il disait si bien, Shion perdit les pédales et essaya d'attraper le disciple de son disciple. Ce dernier évita l'assaut du vieux et laissa le pope entrevoir un de ses amis. Le petit Makoto que connaissait Seiya et les autres bronze.

Le « vieux » en question se téléporta derrière les deux jeunes et les attrapa par le col :

**«** Vous allez me faire le plaisir de réparer vos conneries ! **»**

Le jeune atlante tourna la tête vers le monsieur en âge d'être dans un caveau. Il lui fit des yeux de chien battu et dit simplement :

**«** Mais mais … c'est tonton Milo qui a dit qu'on avait le droit ... **»**

Et au fin fond du huitième temple … un certain scorpion ressentait une formidable aura meurtrière qui lui était destinée :

**«** Gloups … p't'être fait une connerie moi ... **»**

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ait plus :D**


	14. Bande de pas doués !

_Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde 8D. Comment va ? _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui sera accompagné d'un petit bonus (voir le chapitre suivant) qui est un délire que j'ai eu il y a quelques temps. _

_**Leia26** : Merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir :)_

_Et plus généralement merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi ... je me suis fait une raison.

**Rating** : euh K+ je pense

**Titre** : Bande de pas doués

**Personnages** : ... Les Asgardiens, les Marinas et trois chevaliers d'or

**Tite contrainte** : Encore et toujours les responsables.

**896 mots**

* * *

Que c'est beau un traité de paix réussi. En fait … il semblerait que tant qu'Hadès et Athéna ne soient pas dans le coup, ça marchait très bien. La preuve : celui entre Poséidon et Odin était en pleine réussite. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il avait été fait et une fête monstrueuse retentissait chez Hilda de Polaris. Cependant, on notait un absent. Oui, Kanon avait décidé de ne pas y aller – question de température avait il dit – et d'aller voir son frère histoire de faire un mini-traité de paix entre eux deux. Oui parce que mine de rien, ils se tapaient dessus assez souvent même après leur retour à la vie. Et ce pour des raisons diverses allant de la pomme de terre trop cuite, aux ronflements de l'autre en passant par l'inévitable « qui qu'est le plus fort ? ».

Mais laissons la baston où elle doit être pour nous concentrer sur le traité acquis. Au début, ça n'avait pas été très simple. Non, honnêtement, les rencontres avaient été … chaotiques :

à l'arrivée de Sa Majesté Poséidon, les guerriers divins mirent tout en œuvre pour faire un accueil des plus « glacial » à leur invités. Et ce dans tous les sens du terme : d'une part ils faisaient la tronche, d'autre part ils s'étaient amusés à virer tous radiateurs et cheminées pour les remplacer par des ventilateurs ou climatisations. Ils s'en fichaient eux, ils ne craignaient pas le froid ! Ah quelle sympathie ces Asgardiens !

Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là : dès leur entrée, Siegfried avait immédiatement sauté sur Sorrento et tenta pendant un long quart d'heure de lui faire avaler sa flûte, malgré les protestations de son propriétaire. Il faut dire aussi que l'étoile alpha était sourde depuis sa crevaison de tympan, donc les remarques de la sirène, il ne les entendait pas. Freya essayait de retenir Hagen qui tentait désespérément d'aller aider Siegfried. Cependant, Isaak se mit aussi en travers de sa route et les deux se castagnèrent sauvagement. Syd et Bud boudaient dans leur coin cherchant à découper en rondelle le premier qui passerait trop près. Fenrir et Io s'affrontaient du regard : « Qui de la mascotte de la baignoire ou de la crème glacée l'emportera ? ». Alberich trouvait dommage que son compagnon d'ambitions fortes – ou plus simplement Kanon – soit absent … pour une fois qu'il pouvait discuter « maîtrise du monde » avec quelqu'un … Quant aux autres, certains tentaient vainement de calmer leurs congénères – Baian entre autre – et les autres se morfondaient sur la débilité de leurs amis – dont Hilda qui voulait se détruire le crane contre un pilier –.

Mais après une intervention du dieu des méduses très justifiée et efficace – comprenez à cela un cassage de figure général –, le traité fut enfin signé. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, la fête battait son plein à Asgard. Et même sans le retour des radiateurs, il faisait chaud. Puis vint le moment où Hilda prononça son discours sur la fraternité, l'amitié et la paix durable entre les deux dieux. Tout cela pendant que la moitié des personnes présentes s'empiffraient sauvagement au buffet …

Un vent glacial s'engouffra par une porte et réussit à faire geler toutes les lampes les unes après les autres. On ne peut pas avoir que de la chance, que voulez vous. Dans un silence et un noir ahurissant, Hagen se mit à crier :

**«** EH OH ! LUMIERE ! **»**

Et la lumière fut … sous une forme très chaude, difficile à contrôler et destructrice. Un jet de lumière traversa le bâtiment de part en part et s'écrasa contre un mur en explosant. Les débris volèrent un peu partout, le traité prit feu – même avec la bonne volonté des Marinas pour l'éteindre – et Poséidon se tira en courant – ou en nageant – tout en maugréant un **«** Pays de fous ! **»** …

* * *

_Loin de là au Sanctuaire, temple des Gémeaux_

**«** Euh …

-F !

-DeathMask la ferme !

-Bah quoi ? C'est vous qui vous êtes gourés dans la trajectoire ! Moi j'ai rien fait ! Pour une fois ... **»**

Ils contemplèrent le problème … Ils s'étaient carrément plantés dans la direction. Mais ça c'était de la faute des jumeaux pas de la leur. C'était eux qui avaient fait rentrer en collision leur Galaxian Explosion. L'ennui, c'était qu'au milieu du Sanctuaire c'était trop dangereux, les dégâts seraient trop importants. Alors les vaillants gentils chevaliers du Bélier et de la Vierge étaient arrivés pour régler tout ça – ce qui, au passage, emmerdait DeathMask qui observait la future explosion avec ses pop corn –. Mû et Shaka étaient venus en bons sauveurs et avaient réussi – avec beaucoup de mal – à dégager la grosse baballe prête à exploser vers un endroit supposé désert … Le souci ? L'endroit n'était pas si désert que ça apparemment …

**«** Oups ... **»**

* * *

**Et voilà ! :D**


	15. bonus 1 : le pari

_**Note : Voilà, alors ceci est un petit bonus je vais dire. Ce n'est pas un traité de paix foiré mais un délire qui m'a traversé l'esprit un jour. Donc voili voilou. **_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya est à monsieur Kurumada, « les p'tits oiseaux cui cui, les p'tits chiens wouf wouf » est à François Pérusse, Jardiland … est à Jardiland, Soingon est à Soignon et Barbie à Barbie (avouez que ça vous aide!).

**Rating** : T

**Titre** : Le pari

**Personnages** : les chevaliers d'or avec une brève apparition de deux autres personnes.

**1062 mots**

* * *

Ah … Qui n'a jamais profité d'un Chat sur internet ? Qui n'a jamais voulu parler avec ses amis plutôt que d'écouter une réunion stupide ? Oh oui on l'a tous fait … Et les chevaliers d'or n'y font pas exception. Et avec les téléphones portables, communiquer sur le réseau était devenu très simple. Ils étaient effectivement en réunion où Saori leur disait pour la énième fois qu'il fallait être gentil avec son prochain et s'aimer, les p'tits oiseaux cui cui, les p'tits chiens wouf wouf … et on s'égare.

* * *

Cancer fou : Bon … vous foutez quoi ?

Barbie Girl : On essaye d'écouter la réunion

Papa Psychopathe : Parle pour toi … Et d'abord … c'est quoi ces surnoms débiles ?

Vache qui rit : C'est depuis que DeathMask a gagné son pari …

Chèvre Soignon : Ouais franchement t'assures pas Aldé …

Vache qui rit : Mais qui aurait put savoir qu'il mangeait plus que moi ?

Cancer fou : et ouais … j'ai gagné le pari ! Qu'est ce que vous croyiez ? À un concours de bouffe j'suis le meilleur.

Chèvre Soignon : Et moi qui pensais qu'Aldé était le plus gros mangeur …

Cancer fou : Et c'était le gage : je vous donne tous des surnoms débiles pour la réunion !

Jardiland Power : … je n'émettrai pas de commentaire sur mon surnom

Papa Psychopathe : Tu veux peut être qu'on échange ?

Jardiland Power : Non ça ira merci …

Mister Freeze : Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres DeathMask …

Arachnide dégénérée : Oh ! Camus moi je trouve que ça te correspond parfaitement !

Mister Freeze : sans commentaire …

Tête de bouc : la prochaine fois, ne laissez pas DeathMask choisir les conséquences des paris.

Aristochat premier du nom : Oui parce que franchement … comment voulez vous garder votre sérieux pendant cette réunion.

Barbie Girl : Je vous rappelle qu'on est censé écouter.

Cancer fou : Dixit celui qui discute avec nous

Barbie Girl : Un problème ?

Cancer fou : Ouais tes cheveux !

Barbie Girl : Moi au moins ils ont une couleur normale ... je ne ressemble pas à un schtroumpf.

Cancer fou : Non c'est vrai plutôt à la schtroumpfette !

Papa psychopathe : Y a un soucis avec les cheveux bleus ? Et puis, déjà qu'on s'emmerde … si vous continuez à vous engueuler on n'a pas fini !

Cancer fou : Moi je t'emmerde pour le coup !

Jardiland Power : Et PAN ! Dans les dents !

Papa Psychopathe : Mon très cher voisin … tu vas morfler ce soir !

Cancer fou : J'ai pas peur d'un schizo à la retraite !

Tête de bouc : Bon c'est pas fini vous ?

Arachnide dégénérée : Ouais on ne s'entend même plus penser ici !

Mister Freeze : …

Chèvre Soignon : Quelle éloquence Camus !

Mister Freeze : T'es mon voisin toi … oublie pas !

Chèvre Soignon : C'est une menace ?

Mister Freeze : Oh si tu savais !

Chèvre Soignon : Je vais te découper en rondelle le frigidaire !

Mister Freeze : Un fromage de chèvre, ça se mange bien frais il me semble …

Arachnide dégénérée : Oh ! Des disputes de voisinages ! Ça me manque tellement !

Cancer fou : faut dire que le schizo a ordonné à la chèvre de tuer ton voisin et l'autre est un vieux clou de 261 ans …

Arachnide dégénérée : Vous croyez que je peux demander à Athéna de refaire la configuration du Sanctuaire ?

Aristochat premier du nom : Tu comptes changer l'ordre zodiacal juste pour pouvoir te friter avec tes voisins ?

Papa psychopathe : Si tu veux Milo on échange … entre une vache et un assassin à la retraite t'auras le choix.

Vache qui rit : Attention à ce que tu dis toi !

Cancer fou : L'assassin à la retraite, il peut encore t'en foutre une !

Papa Psychopathe : Ramènes toi je t'attend !

Arachnide dégénérée : Oh ouais merci Papa psy' ! Et pour information le p'tit chat : je m'emmerde chez moi !

Arisotchat premier du nom : T'as qu'à aller faire la causette avec Dohko.

Arachnide dégénrée : euh … non. Taper la discut' avec une personne du cinquième âge, ça va être chiant. Mais je vais piquer la place de Saga comme il me l'a si gentiment proposé.

Papa psychopathe : Tant mieux ça me fera des vacances !

Cancer fou : je veux pas d'un Scorpion pour voisin ! Préfère garder le schizo en fait.

Arachnide dégénérée : Roh ! DeathMask qu'est ce qui te fait peur de ma part ?

Cancer fou : Le fait que les disputes de voisinages te manque … te connaissant, je ne veux pas de toi à côté !

Mister Freeze : Tu préfères la chèvre et le jardinier ?

Chèvre Soignon : Y a un souci le frigo ?

_**Dragon médusé à rejoint le chat**_

Dragon médusé : Tiens … vous aussi vous êtes en réunion ?

* * *

Et dans la joie et la bonne humeur … le grand pope aperçut la mascarade et les téléporta à coup de Starlight Extinction à des endroits très … euh correspondant à leur signe, on va dire. Oui … Mû resta ici – parce que c'est Mû –, Aldébaran finit dans une étable, Saga atterrit dans un asile, DeathMask dans la décharge napolitaine, Aiolia à la SPA, Shaka dans le Gange, Milo dans un terrarium, Shura dans une bergerie, Camus chez les pingouins et Aphrodite chez Poséidon … Qui a dit que les vieux n'avaient pas le sens de l'humour ?

* * *

_**Grand pope en colère a rejoint le chat**_

Grand pope en colère : ça vous apprendra bande d'abrutis !

Dragon Médusé : …

Grand pope en colère : ÉCOUTE TA RÉUNION TOI !

Dragon Médusé : Oui chef !

_**Dragon Médusé a quitté le chat : fait peur le papy !**_

_**Grand pope en colère a quitté le chat : hmpf !**_

* * *

_****_**Et voilà ... un petit délire que j'ai eu l'autre fois x).**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu, bye 8D.**


	16. Ça pourrait s'appeler un Epic Fail

_Bon alors ... je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mit, mais entre les résultats des examens, les cosplays à finir, la Japan expo, quelques problèmes, et ma flemme, je n'avais trouver ni le temps ni l'inspiration pour écrire . _

_Je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme de parution (1 tous les 2 jours maximum ... on y croit on y croit) et je vous poste le bonus numéro 2 aujourd'hui ^.^._

_Encore merci à toutes vos reviews et désolée si je ne vous ai pas tous répondu ._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Kurumada

**Rating** : T pour de très gentils mots ...

**Titre** : Ça pourrait s'appeler un epic fail

**Personnages** : Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna

**Contrainte** : un traité "volontairement" raté par les dieux

**Nombre de mots **: 826 mots

* * *

Il était une fois, trois gentils petits dieux qui se tapaient dessus depuis de longs siècles. Enfin … Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Les dieux ne se tapent pas dessus, - bah non - ils restent chez eux et envoient les autres le faire. C'est beaucoup moins risqué pour eux comme ça.

Cependant, il fut un jour où les trois petits gérants en eurent assez des plaintes de leurs subordonnés respectifs. Athéna avait vu les chevaliers d'or terrés dans leur temple avec la ferme intention de ne pas en sortir et les bronzes étaient repartis chez eux. Poséidon avait eu le droit à une reconstruction intégrale de son sanctuaire sous marin et la facture commençait à être douloureuse. Quant à Hadès, ses spectres lui avaient fait clairement comprendre qu'ils en avaient ras le bol de réduire la population mondiale de moitié tous les deux cents ans et que ça leur donnait trop de boulot. Résultat des courses ? S'ils voulaient faire la guerre, les trois zigotos régleraient ça tous seuls, comme des grands !

Voici donc la raison pour laquelle les traités de paix s'enchaînaient … les échecs aussi - surtout les échecs -. Toujours un guignol qui faisait tout foirer à la fin. Un vomi, une allumette qui tombe par hasard, des crayons et un mioche … Bref, rien ne se faisait correctement.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient mis d'accord, tous les trois. Ils allaient être plus malins que ces petits destructeurs de paix. Ce fut Athéna qui en eut l'idée la première : créer un faux traité de paix. Ils le signeraient en face de tous, et comme forcément il y allait avoir des dégâts, ce serait lui qui serait détruit et pas le vrai ! Ils pourraient ensuite signer et garder le traité original en lieu sur. Magnifique plan ! Parfait.

Mais cette fois, ils avaient changé le lieu du rendez vous … Finit de déplacer son noble postérieur de son trône des enfers. Cette fois si, ce serait les deux qui ramèneraient leurs fesses chez Hadès. Non mais franchement ! Faut pas abuser non plus. Le pauvre avait mangé tellement de trucs improbables en pleine figure que voir une cafetière lui faisait peur.

Enfin bref, le frère et la nièce du maître des lieux étaient arrivés avec quelques uns de leur gentils grévistes de combattants. Gentils grévistes qui se surveillèrent mutuellement pour ne pas faire de conneries.

Un jour ils y arriveraient ! Ils le feraient leur fichu traité de paix.

Poséidon et Athéna étaient donc là surveillant leurs accompagnateurs respectifs tandis que le chef des enfers sortait le traité falsifié. Mais curieusement … il n'y eut rien … Même pas un tout petit bruit. S'il y avait des mouches six pieds sous terre, on les aurait entendu voler …

* * *

Merci, merci … ils s'en vont. Les deux petits dieux invités étaient repartis chez eux. Ils l'avaient finalement signé, leur fichu traité.

**«** Maître Hadès.

-Oui Zeros, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh … quel est ce papier ?

-Hmm … … OH MERDE ! **»**

Qui a dit que les dieux étaient tous très polis ? Mais quels idiots ! Hadès voulut se dégommer la tête sur la table. Comme rien ni personne n'avait réagit lors de la signature, ils avaient carrément oublié qu'ils avaient laissé le vrai traité plus loin.

Mais n'abîmons pas le corps **«** parfait **»** du monsieur des enfers, non. Autant défoncer le crane de son subordonné, et comme Zeros était le seul présent … Il assomma le crapaud contre son bureau d'un coup sec et bien fait. Alerté par le bruit, Eaque arriva en courant :

**«** Maître Hadès … j'ai entendu un br … euh …

-Bah quoi ?

-Pourquoi Zeros est par terre ? **»**

**SCHBAM !**

Le Garuda vint rejoindre son collègue sur le carrelage dans un dodo bien mérité. Quant à Hadès, il s'affala sur son bureau :

**«** Au moins toi tu m'es utile ! **»**

Fit il en le tenant comme une peluche. Ce fut sur cette phrase que Minos arriva et vit un spectacle affligeant : Zeros était par terre, Eaque dessus et Hadès allongé sur la table un peu abîmée sur le dessus, preuve des récents chocs de ses collègues … Voyant le regard de son maître, Minos repartit en courant en criant :

**«** ÇA IRA ! JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! **»**

* * *

En réalisant la nouvelle, Poséidon conclut qu'essayer de démolir son pilier central avec la tête, ça pourrait être très utile. Quant à Athéna, elle pensa d'abord à faire avaler son sceptre au premier clampin qui passerait ... Puis après mure réflexion, elle ne le fit pas.

* * *

Mais dans chaque lieu, une personne se lamentait sur les compétences de son dieu. Pandore doutait fermement de l'intelligence de son frère, Shion pensa à demander une augmentation pour tous ses efforts, quant à Thétis, elle se mit sérieusement à penser que Poséidon s'était un peu trop rapproché des poissons au point d'en avoir la mémoire.

… non franchement ils n'y arriveraient jamais …

* * *

_**Et voilà ^^ en route pour la suite !**_


	17. bonus 2 : Noyeux J'anniversaire

_Et en route pour le bonus numéro 2. Pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ? Une idée un jour comme ça 8D._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

**Rating** : T

**Titre** : Noyeux J'anniversaire

**Personnages** : ... Ah ah !

**Nombre** **de** **mots** : 1924

* * *

On dit que plus ils sont jeunes, plus l'anniversaire est bruyant … C'est dingue ce que cette phrase pouvait être totalement fausse pour ce jour … Oui aujourd'hui se fêtait les 262 ans de Dohko. Bah oui, c'était quand même une fête. Et pour ce jour Athéna avait faite une requête spéciale à Hadès …

**«** PARDON ?

-S'il te plaît tonton.

-Non mais j'ai que ça à faire tiens !

-Allez ! Tu ne voudrais pas d'une nouvelle guerre sainte si ?

-Serait ce une menace ?

-Mais non voyons mais non … c'est de la prévention ! **»**

Sous cette phrase lourde de sens, et parce qu'il en avait marre de se faire botter les fesses par des mioches, Hadès accepta finalement la dure demande que lui avait faite sa nièce :

**«** Bon d'accord ! Mais ne me tiens pas pour responsable des dégâts qui pourraient être causés !

-Je n'oserais pas voyons.

-Hmpf … **»**

Sur ces mots, Athéna repartit toute contente vers son Sanctuaire voulant préparer la fête surprise de ce très cher chevalier de la Balance. Celui là même qui s'ennuyait profondément au fin fond de son temple car seul Shion s'était souvenu de ce jour. Et faire la fête entre deux vieux, ça finit vite.

* * *

_Temple du bélier quinze minutes plus tard :_

**«** Alors ? Il a accepté ?

-Oui Mû, tout sera bientôt en ordre.

-Je suis curieux de voir la tête qu'il va tirer tiens !

-Je me demande la tête que TU vas tirer en les voyant Milo …

-Et quelle tête je suis censé tirer mon cher glaçon ? **»**

Dans un énième soupir, Camus mit fin au début de dispute qui s'engageait entre lui et son ami.

Treize personnes étaient rassemblées devant le temple attendant la manifestation d'Hadès. Et celle ci ne mit pas très longtemps à se faire. Dans un jet de lumière le nombre de personnes présentes dans les temples doubla.

**« **Ça ne change vraiment pas ici … **»**

* * *

_Temple de la Balance :_

**«** Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire moi ?

-Je n'y peux rien si les autres ont oublié ton anniversaire …

-Oui mais … c'est triste ! **»**

Shion essayait de réconforter son ami comme il le pouvait. Pauvre Dohko ... Il semblait si triste de ne pas pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis. Cependant il restait sceptique. Ok bon nombre d'entre eux auraient pu oublier … Mais quand même, Mû, Shaka et quelques autres s'en serait sûrement souvenu … Alors qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ?

**«** Ben dis donc t'en tires une tronche … On se serait gourré d'endroit ? **»**

Le brun leva la tête et découvrit avec une grande surprise une petite trentaine de personnes venus exprès pour lui. Si pour treize d'entre eux, il était normal de les voir ici, les autres c'était … drôlement décalé dans le temps … Shion fit une tête pas possible en les voyant également … est ce qu'il rêvait. Mais ce n'était pas possible … ils étaient morts non ?

**«** Alors … ça vous fait une bonne surprise ? **»**

Sourit Saori en regardant les deux amis cloués au sol. DeathMask ne se priva pas de secouer un peu sauvagement la Balance pour le faire réagir :

**«** Bon alors ? Un p'tit mot ? Un merci, ou n'importe quoi ? **»**

La seule réponse fut un regard lancé à sa déesse pour demander des explications. Lesquelles elle donna sans tarder sous l'oeil des invités surprises :

**«** Ça faisait quelques temps qu'on en parlait avec les autres. On s'est dit que pour ton anniversaire, ça ferait une bonne surprise. Alors j'ai réussi à persuader Hadès de les ramener pour une journée. **»**

Dohko tourna la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Il n'en revenait pas … Hadès avait accepté de ressusciter les anciens chevaliers d'or pour son anniversaire … Manigoldo rejoignit son successeur en tant que Cancer pour secouer le vieux comme un prunier :

**«** Bon ! Tu nous le fais ton discours ? **»**

Pour seule réponse il eut un … gros câlin du futur discoureur. Puis les autres anciens chevaliers arrivèrent pour faire la plus grosse étreinte bisounours que le monde ait put connaître. Et après l'instant rose bonbon, la fête commença … Mais il se trouva que les anciens résidents du Sanctuaire étaient aussi timbrés que les actuels quand il s'agissait de foutre le bordel.

Athéna regarda DeathMask avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Lui, il était chargé de faire que tout le monde participe à la fête … et y avait du boulot ! Parce qu'entre les coincés de la maison de retraite et les asociaux du moment, faire une fête avec tout ce beau monde, ça allait être rigolo tiens. Mais ça c'est une mission pour Capt'n Cancer comme Kiki disait si bien ...

* * *

Aphrodite alla chercher l'ancien poisson qui traînait dans son coin et le tira vers la foule malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il gueulait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux autres, car son sang était poison et blabla. Il colla une droite à Aphrodite qui n'en revint pas de se faire frapper et sauta sauvagement sur son prédécesseur. Ce dernier se défendait comme il le pouvait face à la rage du poisson qui était en train de le mordre ... Raison de plus pour Albafica de retenir le suédois enragé. Et dans ce chahut un certain italien arriva et colla un violent coup sur le crane de l'asocial numéro 1 :

**«** On ne s'est pas cassé le cul à convaincre l'autre pomme là haut pour t'entendre déblatérer tes conneries ! Alors tu te ramènes et tu la fermes ! **»**

* * *

Camus et Dégel eurent une discussion aussi improbable que celle de deux canards cherchant à faire cuire une poule. Oui … car même à deux cents ans d'écart, on est toujours en compétition. Alors qui qui sait mieux faire une crème glacée sans toucher à une cuisine, c'était du défi ! **«** Crème glacée **»**, **«** Cuisine **»** … deux mots qui firent qu'un certain mini-peut-être-futur-bélier s'assit par terre à leurs pieds. Kiki les regardait avec ses grands yeux violets :

**«** Vous avez parlé de mangé ? **»**

* * *

DeathMask avait rejoint Shura qui surveillait du coin de l'oeil l'ensemble de la pièce. Le cancer ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas descendre de son siège. Mais le traditionnel coup de pied aux fesses aidait toujours à faire descendre quelqu'un. Le capricorne tomba alors juste devant Sisyphe qui parlait avec le jeune Aioros. L'espagnol se leva en jurant à l'ex-assassin qu'il allait lui rendre son coup. Réponse : grand sourire voulant dire **«** Vas y viens je t'attends ! **»**.

* * *

Pour en revenir aux deux Sagittaires, ils parlaient de l'entraînement qu'ils avaient fait suivre à Régulus et Aiolia. Rien de bien original donc … mais Shura se mêla à la conversation faisant remarqué qu'El Cid était aussi bavard que Camus … Athéna fit donc signe à son **«** fouteur d'ambiance **»** de le ramener.

**«** 'Tain ! Elle m'emmerde la greluche ... **»**

Dit non sans faire son boulot ledit chauffeur de salle. Attrapant l'ex capricorne par les cheveux, il l'emmena picoler avec Milo qui boudait après avoir découvert que l'ancien Scorpion possédait plus de techniques que lui. Celui là même qui buvait lui aussi dans son coin après avoir vu que son successeur avait eu une mort qu'a plus la classe que lui. Bon même si le principe de se faire péter avec un mur n'a rien de bien glorieux … mais bon. Quand même ! C'est grâce à eux qu'ils ont pu coller une baffe au vrai corps d'Hadès quoi !

Raaaaah ! Décidément, le pauvre italien avait du pain sur la planche. Même botter les fesses des vieux de 200 et quelques balais, il devait le faire. Finalement Kardia et Milo se tapèrent dessus avec El Cid comme arbitre … Oui bon ! On lui avait demander de coller tout le monde à la fête, pas de les empêcher de se foutre sur la tronche …

* * *

Dohko vidait paquet sur paquet de mouchoir en pleurnichant avec Shion qui lui même pleurait en revoyant son maître Hakurei. Mû était aussi avec eux, donc pas de soucis à ce niveau là.

* * *

Shaka et Asmita méditaient ensemble … Fallait avouer que comme moyen de faire la fête, il y avait plus drôle.

* * *

Aiolia et Régulus s'engueulaient. L'un était jaloux des compétences innées du second, et l'autre n'était pas content du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les sentiments des autres.

* * *

Manigoldo de son côté restait avec Sage, observant la foule et faisant des remarques dignes de l'actuel Cancer.

* * *

Les deux Aldebaran se livraient à un concours de bras de fer depuis une demie heure.

* * *

Seules, quatre personnes allaient causer le pire bordel que le Sanctuaire ait eu à supporter. Sur le plan de faire du bruit, Kanon et Deuteros(1) s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Quant aux deux aînés, ils avaient décidés de parler tranquillement de leurs plus ou moins prises de pouvoir. Ce fut jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes commencèrent à leur parler de leur petits bugs psychologiques. Saga gueula après son frère parce que de toute façon, c'était de _SA _faute. Aspros essaya d'étrangler le sien. Et ce fut avec Quatre Galaxian Explosion quasiment déclenché en même temps que le temple de la Balance vit son toit s'envoler.

**«** Ah bah bravo tiens ! **»**

Fut la remarque cynique de deux crabes parlant en même temps. Un BOUM indiqua que le toit était retombé … quatre temples plus loin … Et ce fut un Verseau quelque peu énervé qui courut après les quatre andouilles en envoyant des jets de glace un peu partout. Kiki se retrouva à faire du patin à glace dans le temple. Kardia et Milo se tenaient chacun à l'autre pour éviter de perdre leur équilibre précaire du à leur mini beuverie. Degel fit jouer la solidarité glaciaire avec son successeur et tenta de geler Aspros et Deuteros. El Cid avait fendu la glace et dégommé au passage un bout de carrelage.

**«** M'en fout c'est pas chez moi **»**

Qu'il disait. DeathMask tomba par terre et resta assit tout en grommelant qu'**« **un crabe, ça n'a rien à foutre sur une banquise **»**. Mû ne bougea pas d'un poil de peur de tomber en arrière. Aldébaran ancien et nouveau restèrent assis sur leur chaise en priant que les pieds ne glissent pas. Les deux lions s'étaient agrippés aux colonnes du temple. Asmita et Shaka lévitaient donc … pour eux ça allait. Manigoldo poussait la beuglante après les deux Verseau et finit transformé en esquimau … Sous cette vision Sage et Hakurei ne dirent rien de peur de finir dans le même état. Shion se cacha derrière son maître. Dohko comptait avec Athéna combien il faudrait payer pour les dégâts. Aphrodite rejoignit Kiki dans son patinage artistique. Albafica préféra ne même pas bouger. Quant aux quatre Gémeaux, ils continuaient toujours de courir pour garder leur température corporelle à un niveau normal. Kanon, Deuteros étaient devant et devaient échapper aux deux congélateurs sur pattes mais également à leur frère respectif. Quant à ces deux derniers, Saga et Aspros hurlaient à leur cadet que ce n'était qu'une bande d'imbéciles.

L'anniversaire de Dohko ? Beaucoup de frais, de la glace pilée pour quelques mois et trente personnes K.O..

* * *

_En enfer :_

**«** Eh ! Je l'avais prévenu que ça finirait mal ! **»**

Dit Hadès en haussant les épaules après avoir regardé le spectacle.

* * *

_(1) Alors oui moi je dis Deuteros. Même si on trouve aussi Defteros/Dephteros, moi je préfère Deuteros. _

**_Voilà, je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'il se passerait si les personnages des deux guerres saintes se rencontraient x).  
_**


	18. Et un seau d'eau un !

Bon alors voici une vieille idée que j'ai retrouvé au fin fond de mon ordinateur. C'est loin d'être le meilleur que j'ai écrit je trouve mais ... les idées ont du mal à revenir dans ma petite tête.

Enfin bref, j'ai hésité à le mettre puis ... bah comme j'en avais pas d'autre et ben il est là.

**_Reviews anonymes :_**

**Kuuromyu : **Merci ^.^ Bah j'en trouve pas souvent des fic qui mélangent les différentes générations. Il me semble que j'ai lu quelques part que "Dephteros" c'est la traduction phonétique mais que l'auteur voulait dire "Deuteros" parce que ça veut dire "deuxième" ou un truc du genre x).

**leia26 : **Merci =) et merci de suivre cette fic, ça me fait drôlement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Naw, pas n'a moi toujours pas !

**Rating : **K

**Titre : **Et un seau d'eau un !

**Personnages : **Kiki, Milo, Saori et Saga

**Nombre de mots : **425

* * *

**«** Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à énerver les dieux ! Vous allez voir c'est très simple. **»**

Ah oui mais tout est toujours très simple quand tonton Milo vous l'apprend. Surtout qu'il n'enseigne que des trucs tout à fait utiles dans la vie. Après « comment martyriser ses ennemis », « comment casser la figure à ses amis » et « comment pourrir la vie des autres » voici la nouvelle leçon.

Bien évidemment, Kiki et quelques autres apprentis de huit ans écoutaient le maître avec beaucoup d'attention. Quand il s'agissait de mettre le Sanctuaire sens dessus dessous, les petits étaient toujours présents … Pas que les petits d'ailleurs. Oui un Scorpion de vingt ans qui fait un mètre quatre vingt cinq pour quatre vingt quatre kilos … On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il se classe dans la catégorie des « petits ».

Pour en revenir aux élèves, le jeune atlante se balançait d'avant en arrière, regardant le professeur avec impatience.

**«** Ce n'est pas compliqué du tout, plus les blagues sont puériles et ridicules, moins ils s'y attendent ! **»**

Et comme exemple de ce qu'il venait de dire, un SPLASH bien audible se fit entendre.

**«** MILOOOOOO ! **»**

Entendit on au loin. Le principal intéressé fit un grand sourire :

**«** N'oubliez pas de courir très vite après. D'ailleurs, je vais suivre mon conseil tout de suite ! **»**

Chose dite, chose faite. Le scorpion partit en courant de son temple, laissant les jeunes au spectacle, pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Sanctuaire pendant que Saori débarquait chez lui, un seau anciennement rempli d'eau sur la tête.

Kiki prenait des notes : **«** blagues idiotes → courir**»**. Il lui faudrait bien des astuces pour passer le temps s'il devenait chevalier à son tour. Et tonton Milo avait plein de moyen efficace pour lutter contre l'ennui comme celle ci.

Et pendant ce temps, Milo avait demandé l'asile chez Saga, qui n'eut bien évidemment pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Bon … après tout, Kanon était retourné dans le sanctuaire sous – marin, alors il restait une place. Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard qu'il comprit l'énorme erreur qu'il venait de faire … Le Gémeau sortit et voyait l'affligeant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sa seule pensée du moment : "Mais quelle bande de tache !" Oui car Athéna avait mal digéré la blague du seau d'eau coincé au dessus d'une porte

...

Alors elle et ses partisans du **«** contre les âneries de Milo **»** faisaient le siège du troisième temple … et y en avait beaucoup.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! 425 mots pour une guerre civile ! *ouais ouais je sais je sors*_**


	19. Pitit Drabble

Bon allons y 8D.

Aujourd'hui je me suis dit : "tiens '-' on va tenter le drabble" ... et bah ... c'est dur de rester à 100 mots °^° et de pas dépasser. Donc en voilà deux petits que moi vous avoir pondu gentiment à minuit et demie (non je ne suis pas une poule c'est pas vrai !).

Bon euh ... je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde dans les reviews ... si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse. Mais en tout cas elles me font vraiment plaisir donc merci merci merci encore ^.^

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi ... dommage

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Titre** : Avec ou sans sauce ?

Oui, il est gentil.

Oui, il fait bien son boulot.

Oui, il ne bave que sur les gens qu'on lui demande.

Mais il est fidèle à sa majesté, LUI ! Ce n'est ni un Zeros qui craint pour sa vie ni un Thanatos qui se fiche des autres. Lui, il reste sagement dans sa prison.

Mais bien qu'étant un fidèle gardien des enfers, il ne peut pas laisser cette occasion. Ce maudit Pégase qui l'avait démoli. Alors même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Cerbère mangerait ce bourricot avec ou sans l'avis de son maître !

* * *

**Titre** : Houston we have a problem

Rhadamanthe était enfermé depuis plus d'une heure dans son bureau. Il fallait régler le problème … et vite. Ce n'était plus gérable ! Solution, solution … Peut être la destruction pure et simple du petit favori d'Athéna ? Au moins Hadès arrêterait de bouder pour s'être mangé une raclée ... Ou alors la nomination d'un nouveau gardien de l'enfer du frigidaire ? Mais demander au Verseau serait sûrement déplacé ...

Tout ça parce que depuis que Pégase était passé au Cocyte, Valentine n'osait plus y remettre les pieds de peur que des morts l'agressent comme ça … "pour le fun".

* * *

Voilà 8D en espérant que ça vous ait plu.


	20. Savez vous jouer à chat ?

**Hellow mais chers ! Comment que vous allez ? Moi je pète la forme ! (comment ça on s'en tape ?)**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi

**Rating : **K+

**Titre : **Savez vous jouer à chat ?

**Personnages : **DM, Aphro, Athéna, Poséidon, Shion et un p'tit dernier.

**Contrainte : **Miaou !

**nombre de mots : **622 mots

* * *

**«** bon euh … je veux bien faire un effort … mais là, c'est pas possible ! **»**

Fit il debout sur une table.

**«** Je comprend tout à fait. Que le coupable se désigne tout de suite ! **»**

Ordonna – t – elle par la suite, assise sur les épaules du chevalier du cancer.

**«** Z'êtes lourde vous savez ? **»**

Bougonna ce dernier.

**«** Je crois avoir mal entendu ! Répète ?

-euh ... non non ça ira.

-Vous croyez que c'est l'odeur de la mer qui les attire ? **»**

Continua le chevalier du poisson en s'incrustant dans la conversation …

* * *

Comprenez vous quelque chose à tout ça ? Non ? Alors reprenons.

Après tous ces traités ratés pour réussir un peu à avoir une vraie paix, Poséidon avait décidé de faire quelques efforts avec Athéna. Il était donc venu, armé de son très cher trident, casque sur la tête et tout le bataclan. Oui, il était devenu paranoïaque le pauvre. À force d'être confronté à des situations pires que grotesques le dieu des poissons en tout genre avait prit sur lui pour demander un traité, sans prévenir ! Comme ça, il était sur que personne ne s'était organisé pour lui lancer un balai, une serpillière ou même une baignoire en pleine figure. Et il était venu seul, pour limiter les mouvements de troupes et ne pas se faire repérer par l'ennemi.

Voilà, le commando marin était finalement arrivé à bon port. Il avait traversé les douze temples, trident en mode attaque de façon à être prêt à intervenir en cas d'agression ennemie. Heureusement, l'intimidation de l'arme avait fait son travail et tous le laissèrent passer sans rien dire de peur de finir en brochette ce soir.

Il débarqua dans le treizième temple avec l'élégance d'un manchot sur des échasses. Surpris par son intrusion, Saori et le grand pope arrêtèrent leur discussion sur le trou du budget shopping de la déesse. En quelques secondes, Poséidon leur fit comprendre qu'il y avait de l'urgence à établir la paix avant qu'un débile mental ne vienne leur bousiller le traité. Shion en fut ravi et se grouilla de se placer devant la porte où les dieux parlaient.

Ce ne fut pas l'avis d'une mignonne petite bestiole qui passa à côté du pope en trombe et se jeta sur le dieu des méduses. Celui ci surprit se sentit sauvagement attaqué. Il en résulta … un chat. Un chat ? Mais que venait faire un chat ici ? À la vue de la tête d'Athéna, il comprit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée elle non plus. Débarquèrent ensuite DeathMask et Aphrodite poursuivit par ces mêmes félins. Le poisson s'agrippa au siège du pope, le crabe se cacha derrière la chaise de Saori et la troupe sauta sur les deux dieux.

Si le trident est redoutable contre les ennemis, contre les chats en manque de fruits de mer, ça marche moins bien. Et donc, nous nous retrouvons avec, la déesse de la guerre qui avait sauté sur le cancer pour ne pas se faire déchirer sa robe par ces bêtes, Julian debout sur la table en repoussant à coup de pied les maudits félins, Aphrodite sur le dossier d'un siège et un grand pope furieux qui cherchait le responsable.

**«** Aaaaah ! Pardon, pardon, pardon je suis désolé ! **»**

Cria en arrivant Aiolia qui récupérait des « Fifi », « Jiji » et autres « Lion junior ». Non mais sérieusement … qui d'autre pouvait s'amuser à élever des chats ?

Ce fut un invité surprise qui arriva. Un scorpion qui visiblement sortait d'une fête un peu trop arrosée.

**«** Non mais en même temps … je les comprend les chats. Entre un crabe, un poisson, le dieu des crevettes et une cruche, z'ont de quoi manger ! **»**

* * *

**Et voilà =D J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**


	21. Quand les pingouins voleront

**Bon alors comme je suis dans ma période "tiens je retrouve mes vieilles idées" et bien en voilà un autre que j'ai écrit il y a deux mois je crois.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Aurais je le droit de posséder quelque chose ? Non ... rah zut.

**Rating : **K+

**Titre :** Quand les pingouins voleront

**Personnages : **Krishna, Poséidon, Isaak, Hyoga

**Nombre de mots :** 267 mots

* * *

**«** Quand les pingouins voleront ! **»**

Qu'il lui avait dit. Krishna était à genoux devant son dieu qui avait répondu un « non » bien explicite à sa demande, en lui annonçant qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait quand lesdits volatiles de l'arctique pourraient utiliser leurs ailes. Autant dire qu'il allait pouvoir attendre.

Cependant ce serait une erreur que de sous estimer l'intelligence de ce cher Chrysaor. Il était capable de prouver que TOUS les oiseaux pouvaient voler sans leur coller une fusée dans les fesses.

**«** Isaak ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien jouer le rôle du pingouin ?

-Pardon ?

-Je prend ça pour un oui ! **»**

Après tout, il avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie en Sibérie … c'est pas très loin du pôle nord, donc des pingouins. Donc Isaak peut être assimilé à un pingouin. Logique !

Tout ça pour dire qu'en regardant le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir un Kraken qui volait à travers le Sanctuaire sous – marin tout en proférant des menaces de mots à l'attention de son agresseur. Mais Krishna avait beaucoup de force pour envoyer ses collègues battre des records d'altitude, mais curieusement il devenait sourd quand il s'agissait de menace.

SCHBAM ! Bon … la prochaine fois il faudra tout de même demander au Chrysaor d'éviter de viser le pilier central … Et surtout faire en sorte qu'il ne se casse pas lamentablement la figure sur son ancien compagnon d'entraînement qui venait faire une visite amicale et non médicale.

**«** Bon ! Maintenant seigneur Poséidon, imaginez qu'Isaak est un pingouin … je peux l'avoir mon augmentation ? **»**

* * *

**Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour être payer plus ... **


	22. Voyage et prise de thé

Pardon pardon pour le retard. Je suis partie en vacances et ... pis la flemme après. ;_; Je m'excuse platement chers lecteurs.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas n'a moi

**Rating** : K

**Titre** : Voyage et prise de thé

**Personnages** : Hadès, Athéna, Kanon, Milo, Aphrodite, Shun

**Nombre de mots** : 1177

**NdA** : Je ne suis absolument pas responsables de l'accoutrement de quatre personnages. Nan ! C'était pas mon idée !

* * *

Ah ! Le Japon ! Oh oui c'est magnifique. Même pour un papy qui n'est pas sorti de son antre depuis quelques siècles. Oui bon … le travail d'Hadès ce n'était pas guide touristique, plutôt de recevoir les gens de manière tout à fait amicale. Et quelle bonne idée avait eu Athéna de lui faire découvrir le monde humain !

Donc une visite dans le pays du soleil levant avec six personnes plus ou moins obligées d'accompagner ces deux énergumènes. Dans les « plus », on notera Ikki qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'emmener le dieu des enfers ici alors qu'il avait essayé de détruire toute l'humanité quelques semaines auparavant, et Shun qui avait un peu de mal à supporter la présence de celui qui avait essayé de lui piquer son corps et que point de vue juridique, un vieux qui prend le corps d'un mineur ça ne doit pas être très autorisé … enfin. Pour les autres, Seiya suivait toujours tout le monde surtout sa déesse adorée, Hyoga dormait, Shyriu ne voyait pas grand chose donc il s'en fichait et Tatsumi aurait tout fait pour faire plaisir à la demoiselle. Bref, tout ça pour dire que tout ce beau monde était en route pour le Japon en avion avec un dieu qui se demandait comment un oiseau en ferraille de cent vingt cinq tonnes pouvaient tenir en l'air. Non, ce n'est pas normal, un piaf ça bat des ailes pour rester en l'air là elles sont droites … autrement dit : ça va tomber !

* * *

_Au Sanctuaire :_

« Kanon arrête de rire !

-En même temps … il faut le comprendre. Hadès ne sait même pas ce que c'est qu'un four à micro-ondes, vous croyez peut être que le bordel des japonais va lui être normal ? »

Milo avait offert à l'assemblée un magnifique problème tandis que l'ancien Dragon des mers s'étouffait de rire, accompagné de son frère qui ne laissait paraître qu'un sourire. Autrement dit, le chef des enfers ne connaissant pas les joies de faire cuire son mangé autrement que dans une cheminée, les purikuras et autres machins bizarres des japonais … ça allait lui changer les idées. Mais oui mais en même temps, quand on est dieu, qu'on dort bien pendant deux cents et quelques années, et que quand on bouge ses fesses, une vingtaine de chevaliers vient vous les botter … avouez que ce n'est pas facile de profiter du monde extérieur. C'était peut être pour ça que Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos avaient fortement déconseillé à tous de l'emmener là bas. S'ils se retrouvaient à être obligés de manger avec des baguettes, le spectacle promettait d'être fortement amusant. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Myu avait eut la joie d'apprendre la télékinésie.

Bref, ils étaient réunis pour discuter de la débilité de cet acte, mais aussi parce que quelques bronzes secondaires en avaient ras le bol de passer au second plan par rapport à la troupe de Seiya. Citons un Jabu, fortement jaloux de son pseudo ami, qui se ferait charcuter avec un grand sourire pour la Mademoiselle Saori. Allons y gaiement …

Un traité de paix digne de ce nom, et qui ne soit pas détruit avant sa signature, se devait d'être fait. Alors, ils l'avaient rédigé comme des grands empêchant Kiki d'ajouter ses propres recommandations comme un « les premiers qui essayent de se tuer finiront au coin. ». Shion l'avait gardé, et c'était à se demander s'il ne dormait pas avec. Les seuls qui avaient essayé de s'approcher du bout de papier avait finit la tête dans un mur ou alors six pieds sous terre … au sens propre. On peut être pope, avoir deux cent soixante et un an et péter la forme. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Donc pendant qu'un dieu s'émerveillait comme un enfant dans une fabrique de jouets, au Sanctuaire tout le monde servait de garde rapprochée pour … un morceau de papier. Et si certains restaient septiques concernant l'utilité de surveiller ceci, d'autres prenaient à cœur leur rôle. En bref, pendant qu'un Milo et un Aiolia tournaient au café pour ne pas dormir et attendre le retour de la déesse pour aller roupiller, le Camus, très solitaire, préfère toujours rester chez lui, en lisant tranquillement. Néanmoins le Shaka partage aussi cet avis, et méditera plus qu'il ne tiendra son rôle.

Et voilà, après une semaine, tout le monde revint gentiment en Grèce et furent presque agressés par quelques Chevaliers d'Or en manque de sommeil. Mais Saori n'avait pas envie de leur parler, ni de signer quoi que ce soit. Oh non ! La pauvre était toute triste parce qu'elle était la seule vraie femme du Sanctuaire vu que les autres comme Marine ou Shaina avaient simplement abandonné leur rôle féminin. Donc voilà. Et Shion se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas encore dormir à poings fermés tant que la demoiselle serait en dépression.

**«** Aphrodite ! Shun ! Ramenez vos fesses ici ! **»**

Interloqués par cette soudaine demande, les deux désignés s'avancèrent vers leur Grand Pope avec une certaine appréhension. Quoi est ce qu'il leur voulait ? C'est en voyant ce qu'il leur lança qu'ils comprirent :

**«** Euh … c'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout Aphrodite … vous êtes ce qui ressemblent le plus à des filles, magnez vous d'aller tenir compagnie à Athéna !

-En … robe ?

-Oui et alors.

-C'est de la discrimination physique !

-Non ! C'est différent, je suis Grand Pope et JE décide.

-Dictature !

-Parfaitement ! Et fais gaffe la peine de mort est toujours en vigueur ! **»**

Avec un magnifique entrain, Kanon explosa de rire en les voyant arriver dans leur bel accoutrement.

**«** Un jaloux ? Viens là toi aussi !

-Hein ?! **»**

Et un nouveau désigné volontaire par Shion pour se coller en robe et tenir la compagnie à la Saori. Et autant avoir un nombre pair, Seiya avec une perruque, nickel ! Mais s'ils avaient su qu'ils seraient obligés de prendre le thé avec la demoiselle en parlant guimauve … ils auraient tous préféré se faire un plongeon du haut de Star Hill.

Voilà, et après deux petites heures ignobles pour les quatre compagnons, la déesse fut d'accord pour signer le traité avec un Hadès plus que content. Les trois juges surveillaient leur maître alors qu'Athéna arriva et s'assit à la table prête à signer. C'est alors qu'un gros rat passa sur la table accompagné d'un hurlement féminin. Et le grand héros de l'histoire ? Tatsumi avec sa panoplie de Kendo débarqua pour tuer le rongeur à coup de sabre de bois. Autant dire que la table ne fit pas long feu, et un joli papier s'envola par la fenêtre. C'est dingue la force qu'on peut avoir pour protéger sa vénérée maîtresse.

**«** JE VAIS LE TUER ! **»**

Et on remercia la présence d'esprit de Saga pour avoir retenu son jumeau avant qu'il n'extermine les vieux retraités kendoka de la planète.


End file.
